Into the Mist
by Ecila
Summary: Last time:
1. Prologue

**Prologue**… or something near one

A/N: Thankyou for picking this story to read. I hold no rights to anything previously claimed.

*** *** *** *** ***

The world was spinning. 

I could hear voices in the distance, but I could not understand what they were saying. Nor did I care really.

I could not feel my body. I could not feel anything. Just a feeling of spinning round and round, really fast.

There was a blur of colour and shapes around me. 

Then all of a sudden I jolted to a stop and gravity claimed me all too quickly. I could once more feel my body and I wished fervently for that disconnected feeling I had had before. Unfortunately it didn't come back. 

I was in agony. No, scrap that, I was in worse than agony. My bones felt as though they were burning, only it was a cold burn. Freezing cold, so much so that it felt almost hot. If that made any sense whatsoever. I was reminded grimly of jumping into one of the coldest pools in Australia. This was much worse.

I felt disorientated. I felt dizzy. I felt …nauseous. 

With a groan of pain I rolled off my back and onto my stomach. Mustering my strength together I managed to push myself up into a sort of crawling position. Then I vomited. 

It wasn't pretty and I felt no better once I had finished. My insides still felt as though they had been shredded and then stapled roughly back together.

With what little energy I had left I rolled myself away from the mess, trying to ignore the smell. 

I collapsed on the sand exhausted by this small action.

Dimly, a part of me registered that _sand_ was not what I was meant to be lying on right now. But the rest of me couldn't care less and I let a blackness creep over my vision. The last thing I noticed before I fainted, was a strong smell of salt in the air. Then I was out.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

A/N: Thankyou for continuing to read. Please take full advantage of the happy little button in the bottom left region of your screen and review. 

I still have no rights.

Enjoy.

*** *** *** *** ***

"Where do you think she came from?"

"Who knows, maybe attacked…"

"By whom?" 

"Pirates… perhaps."

A laugh. "You and your pirates boy…"

"Hush. You'll waken her." The voice sounded slightly indignant.

I opened my eyes and groaned at the sudden exposure to sunlight. A face suddenly appeared in my line of vision. 

A man. He looked young, maybe only a year or so older than me. His face looked familiar, with fine features and hair pulled back in a short pony tail, but I could not for the life of me think where I had seen him before. 

He turned his head to address someone else. "She's awake." 

I realised this was the speaker who had mentioned pirates.

A reply came as a grunt from somewhere out of my line of vision. 

I closed my eyes again. There was a dull ache left in my head but the intense pain in my bones and muscles of the night before was gone. I just felt weak. 

I heard my stomach rumble. And, apparently hungry.

I heard footsteps moving away from me, then the sound of liquid being poured. 

The man returned and I opened my eyes as I felt his hand on my shoulder. 

He pushed a large mug of some sort of steamy liquid into my hands. 

"Drink this. It will help you recover your strength." He said gently.

I stared at the mug for a minute. It smelled delicious so I lifted it to my lips and sipped cautiously.

It was some kind of vegetable broth and I felt the heat of the liquid slowly spread through my whole body.

"Thankyou." I said gingerly in between sips. He nodded and moved away. I stared at him puzzled, noticing for the first time that his clothes looked …odd. They were old fashioned, very old fashioned. Like _18th Century _old fashioned. 

I looked around hesitantly. I was lying on a dirt floor in a large room filled with swords, anvils, hammers and …a donkey?

I frowned. "Where am I?" 

"My forge." The reply came from the other voice and I sat up and looked around for the source. It was a rather plump and short, middle aged man. He was covered from head to toe in dirt… or was it soot? I wondered as I noticed a great furnace filled with orange coals. 

The man seemed to be searching for something in a messy pile on the floor. With a triumphant cry, he withdrew a bottle of some kind of liquid. I watched as he staggered over to a chair and sank into it before uncorking the bottle with his teeth.

I turned back to the younger man, a confused look on my face. The older man's answer did not help me very much. 

"I'm Will Turner, and that's Mr Brown. He owns this forge."

"But _where am I?"_ I was beginning to feel slightly panicky. I had no recollection of getting here, nor I realised with a start, could I remember where I had come from. But Will's name sounded familiar.

He gave me a strange look. "Port Royal. I found you unconscious on the beach a few miles out of town." He looked at me gravely. "Were you attacked?" 

I shook my head. "I… I don't remember." 

Will sighed and turned and pulled a fancy looking coat off a hook.

"What's your name?" He asked as he pulled on the coat.  

I paused slightly before answering. "Ebony." That much I remembered. The rest… I strained to try and clear the mental fog that seemed to shroud my mind, but I couldn't. I _could not_ remember anything!

"Any last name..?" He prompted. 

"I don't know."

Will's face looked puzzled. "Do you remember where you came from? Are from Port Royal?" 

I shrugged helplessly. 

He sighed and grabbed a long, thin box off a table before turning back to me. "I am late for an appointment." He said gently. "I will mention you to the Governor, perhaps he will know if there are any ships in the vicinity which are missing a passenger. I'll be back later today, stay here with Mr Brown."

I found myself nodding.

He pushed open a heavy wooden door letting in a stream of sunlight before stepping outside and letting it bang shut behind him.

I lay the now-empty mug on the ground beside me and glanced at Mr Brown. 

He was gulping down the liquid from the bottle at a tremendous rate and he seemed to sway slightly on his chair.

He too was dressed in odd clothes, but then again, maybe they were not odd… but only appeared that way to my clouded mind. I could not think of what was considered _normal._

I glanced down at my own attire and saw that I was dressed in a long, cream coloured dress. It was tight-fitting around my waist and bodice and was fairly low cut.

All of a sudden a voice loomed out from a hidden memory.

_"Here, put this on." _ The dress was being held out by the owner of the voice, but I couldn't make out the face.

_"Are you mad? I'll look ridiculous!" _ I had said that.

The voice had sighed impatiently. _"Not where you'll be going… It will be the 18th Century, you know…_"

Then it finished and I pulled my knees up to my chin and hugged them. 

_Where was I? -- Or should the question be where did I come **from**…?_

I let out a little sob.

I felt scared. Really scared. I was alone here. And I could not remember anything. I did not even know who I was.  

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the tops of my knees.

I was alone.

I drifted back into a hazy sleep.

*** *** *** *** ***

_In my dream I saw a face. It was a little girl. She looked not older than seven, her hair was a light brown colour and tied in two plaits. Her face was covered with freckles and her smile was mischievous. Her lips and the skin around them were covered in the remains of a chocolate bar, but it was her eyes that drew my attention. _

_They were the colour of the night sky, a dark, deep blue. Her gaze shifted and I watched their colour shift into indigo. They began to glow, and I realised little dots of light were appearing in them… they looked like miniature stars._

_"Would you like to meet him?" She asked, and I was stunned when the voice from a mature woman came from her mouth._

_I blinked. "Meet who?"_

_"Jack." _

_I laughed but her face did not change, her eyes seemed to hold a seriousness that was not shown on her young features. _

_"He's not real." I said, but my voice seemed to almost lack conviction. "Do you mean Johnny Depp..?" _

_"No." Came the woman's voice from the girl's body. "I mean Captain Jack Sparrow. From the movie." _

_Her voice unnerved me and I gave her a puzzled frown._

_"Would you like to meet him?" She repeated._

_Suddenly a smile flitted across my face, of course I would. He's Captain Jack Sparrow. The most gorgeous pirate in the Spanish Main._

_I nodded. "Unfortunately, he's a fictional character." I said pointedly._

_The dream began to fade as I turned away from the young girl, and she called out after me._

_"But what if he weren't?"_

*** *** *** *** ***

I woke up to the sound of chains being broken and let out a loud gasp of shock.

My hand flew to my mouth as I stared at the man standing in the middle of the forge. 

He was a pirate, and I recognised him.


	3. Chapter Two

His arms were stretched, celebrating their returned freedom, but his head snapped towards me when he heard my gasp. 

Dark-rimmed eyes widened with shock as he spotted me lying in a dark corner.

A name flitted across my mind as I looked at his face. _Jack Sparrow._

I frowned but even as I lay there the dream in which that name had been mentioned faded. Then he spoke. 

"Apologies, miss, I did _not_ know there was anyone in here… well, anyone sober at least…" His voice was slightly accented, and almost sounded slurred from drink. He held up a ringed forefinger from his right hand as he backed towards a table where a hat was resting. "I've obviously disturbed you, again, sorry, I'll just meander off…"

I jumped to my feet, I recognised this man, and when you can not remember anything, recognising someone is a huge deal. This person could be the only way I would …well, remember anything, pirate or no. 

"Wait…" I called boldly, then stopped. What do I say? I took a breath. "…Do I …know you?"

It sounded lame, even to my ears, and I brushed a strand of black hair behind my ears in an annoyed gesture. "I mean…" _Oh god, this is not working out… _if only I could _remember _where I _remembered  _him from.__

He paused and gave me a strange look. "Prob'ly be best if you _didn't, _love. Specially at the moment."

His hand reached behind him for his hat but the sound of a banging door made him freeze. He shot me a warning look before diving behind the table.

A moment later the blacksmith was back, Will. 

Will spotted the donkey who was frantically trotting around a circle and gently calmed it.

He looked for a moment at Mr Brown who, I noticed, was now fast asleep on his chair. 

"Right where I left you," He muttered, in a disdained voice. "Miss Ebony…" He called as he started to turn his head in my direction, but stopped as his eyes fell upon a hammer. 

He looked at it for a moment and I heard him mutter: "_Not _where I left you…"

I swallowed nervously as his eyes moved to the table where Jack's hat lay.

He frowned at it suspiciously for a moment before walking warily over as though he expected it to jump out and attack him.

His hand moved to pick it up but stopped when the tip of a sword appeared at his neck. 

I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth.

Jack stood up slowly and Will eyed him with mistrust. The sword did not waver.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." The last word was filled with distaste but Jack seemed not to notice.

He grabbed his hat with his free hand and placed it on his head as he sidled around the table. His eyes did not leave Will's face.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah. Well, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me…" 

He threw me a quick nod before lowering his sword and moving away from Will towards the entrance. 

In an instant Will whipped out his sword and held it out to Jack's throat.

"Ebony get back." He said to me without shifting his angry gaze from Jack.

I don't think it even occurred to me to actually move.

"Friend of yours, eh?" Jack asked him mockingly. 

"Barely." Came Will's low reply. 

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

Jack's sword jerked up to meet Will's and he stepped backwards to give himself some room.

"Do you think this wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann."

I wondered at the venom in Will's voice as he said this.

Jack slid his sword up and down Will's testily, making a sleek grinding sound.

"Only a little." The reply was crooned, mocking Will's indignation.

I jumped as their swords began to clash and the clang of metal hitting metal rang out through the forge.

After a minute, they broke apart, swords still raised.

It was then that I felt really helpless. I had no sword, I had no memory, and I didn't even know which side I was meant to be rooting for. 

"You know what your doing, I'll give you that, excellent form but how's your footwork? If I step here…" Jack neatly moved his foot to the right and grimly smiled as Will moved his own feet in return. "Very good. Now I step again…"

Their swords clashed once more as he moved his foot and Jack neatly disarmed Will making him gasp. 

"Ta." Jack said with a smile as he sheathed his own sword.

He moved towards the wooden door at the other end of the room.

_Oh God, _what should I _do?_ Here was someone who I recognised, someone who might be able to _jog my memory_ a little. Should I stop him leaving? Should I go after him? But then what would Will think..?

I glanced at the Will and saw that he had picked up his sword and was aiming it towards Jack. _Oh dear God, he's going to kill him!_ I thought desperately as I saw the look of fierce concentration on Will's face. 

_"Jack!" _ I screamed, making the pirate turn and stare at me, shocked.

Will made a sudden move to throw the sword and I leapt forward and knocked it off its course as it left Will's fingers.

A cry of pain escaped my lips as the blade cut through my palm. The sword clattered loudly on the ground some four metres away. 

I glanced at Will. His mouth was open and he was staring at me as though I had gone mad. He looked angry.

Behind me, I heard the wooden plank that was blocking the door being lifted and spun round to see it hit the ground.

Jack flashed me a grin and winked cheekily. "Ta, love." 

He turned back to the door and pulled it open, letting in a gust of wind.

"Pirate!" Will pushed past me, grabbing a nearby sword off a rack. "Halt!"

Jack ignored him and stepped outside, banging the door shut behind him.

There was a heavy clunk against the wood from the other side.

Will reached the door and tried to push it open, but failed. 

"Blast! He's bloody blocked it." He muttered before turning around to face me. He scowled.

I bit my bottom lip and winced slightly.  

"You, stay here. _Don't move._" Was all he said, though his tone was dark and threatening.

I think I nodded, too shaken to disagree, but Will had already turned and was heading for a smaller door on the other side of the room.

He pulled it open violently and strode quickly into the street.

The door shut with a loud bang behind him.

I stood there for a moment before I sank to the floor and cradled my bleeding hand in my lap, feeling depleted of energy and confused.

I had just saved a man's life.

I should be happy. I should feel good about what I had just done. 

But I didn't feel good. I felt like crap. 

It wasn't because the man I had saved was a pirate. It wasn't that I had practically _betrayed _Will's trust, after he had been really good to me. It wasn't even because my left hand was bleeding and in pain. 

It was because… well, something felt wrong. 

I felt apprehensive. I felt nervous. I felt as though I had stuffed something up, but I did not know what. 

I also felt out of place. Very out of place. 

I could not remember where I had come from, but I had a feeling it wasn't from anywhere around here. It just felt… too different. And I was pretty sure swordfights were not a usual occurrence wherever I was from. 

I sighed and resignedly settled myself to wait for Will to return. 

Mr Brown was still asleep on his chair.

*** *** *** *** ***

A/N: 

Whoo! I am happy. I just finished another chapter. AND some wonderful, wonderful people have given me 19 reviews! Well, that was last time I checked anyway.

Now please… give me more. I really want to know what people think of this so far. 

Thankyou.  

For the record, I hold no rights to the original story, and am making no money off this _modified_ story.


	4. Chapter Three

I sat in the forge for at least an hour, waiting. With each passing minute I got more and more nervous. 

What was going to happen to me?

My hand had stopped bleeding by now.

I had hunted down a long scrap of cloth and tied it as best I could around my injured, right hand. A process made difficult by the fact that I was totally right handed. I struggled with it until I worked out to secure one end of the cloth under an anvil while I wrapped the fabric tightly around my palm using my left hand, and then tie the ends together using my teeth.

During this time Mr Brown did not wake up, and this made me uneasy. I was not sure why, but I felt sure that he was meant to have woken up by now. 

I also dreaded Will's return. A part of me could not believe that I had gone against Will and helped the pirate escape, and I wanted to explain to him why I had done it. Wanted to explain that I had recognised Jack Sparrow, and that had he been killed then I would have lost what may be the only link to my past. 

_But then again_, came a whisper from the other part of me. The irrational part of me. _What if Will brings back someone to arrest me for aiding a pirate. _What if they took me to prison, and hung me?

_"A short drop and a sudden stop…"_

For a moment I frowned in frustration at the fragment of a memory. Where had I heard that said? Who had said it? They had not been talking to me…

I stood up. I did not have time to worry about my past, not when my neck was quite literally on the line.

I ran my left hand through my hair. It was black in colour and long, running freely down my back. It felt dirty and matted with sand, and I wished for a hair-tie to tie it back with, just to give myself a sense of normality if nothing else. 

My hand unthinkingly began to smooth out the tangles as I thought about what I was going to do.

As far as I could tell, I had three options. 

Wait for Will with the possibility of being arrested and hung by the neck until dead… Leave the forge and look for Jack Sparrow, who so far, was the only person who might be able to help me remember something. Leave the forge and walk around Port Royal aimlessly hoping for some miracle to restore my memory, possibly a vase falling off a second floor windowsill might do the trick… 

I scowled. None of these options sounded very good. I did not want to end up dead. I had no idea where Jack had gone, and by the sounds of things, the whole of Port Royal was looking for him. _And_, who knew how long I would have to stand under a windowsill for a vase to fall on my head?

My situation began to look more and more desolate with each passing minute. Should I maybe _not_ have saved Jack's life? Then at least I would still have one friend in this strange place who I could ask for advice. I shook my head knowing there was no point wondering _what if?_ There was no way I could have calmly stood back and watched someone be murdered.  Even if it was a pirate.

But there was every chance that Will would not understand that. He seemed to have a passionate hatred for pirates, especially since this one had obviously touched a nerve when he threatened Miss Swann. He would probably see my saving Jack's life as a betrayal and I could not blame him. He had taken me in, looked after me, fed me, tried to help me, and I go and throw my lot in with the Pirate. Who knew how he would react. He was probably leading soldiers here right now to have me arrested.

It was not safe for me here. I would leave.

I would hunt out Jack Sparrow. It would be a risk, being further associated with a pirate on the run from the authorities, but I could not see any other option. I knew no one else here, and there was no point wandering about town lost and hopeless.

I have to admit, now that I had decided; I began to feel a little better. Only a little… 

I bent down and hastily scribbled a few words in the dirt floor with my finger and sent the sleeping Mr Brown a wave with my hand.

Then I made my way out the back exit that Will had used earlier, guessing that the main door would still be blocked.

I stepped outside into the hot air and froze, staring around me.

Everything was old fashioned. All the houses, all the buildings, all the clothes... It looked almost medieval and I knew almost instinctively that it was not like this where I came from. It just felt too different. Too weird. 

I was in a busy, cobble-stoned street, flanked on both sides by buildings with thatched rooves. Pigs and chickens seemed to roam wild but nobody paid them any heed, all seemingly too busy in their own affairs.

Many people carried cargo boxes, packages or animal skins which were slung casually over their shoulders and the strong smell of salt in the air made me guess they were to be loaded onto a ship. 

Nobody seemed to notice me and for that I was grateful. I needed a moment to get over the shock. I leaned heavily against the door of the smithy and took in a deep breath to calm myself.

The air was hot, very hot, and I cursed the long sleeves of my dress. I noticed a trio of women making their way up the street in what appeared to be heavier dresses than mine with three times as many layers and lacy bonnets to top them off, and felt for them sincerely.  

I watched them as they drew nearer and their conversation reached my ears, not surprisingly as they were talking in loud, shrill voices. 

"…Was absolutely barbaric." Came the indignant voice of a woman in a deep blue dress with many frills and bits of lace hanging off it. "The way he treated that poor girl…"

My curiosity was pricked and I strained my ears to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it traumatised her…" Piped the middle woman wearing an identical dress only in a light mauve colour.

The first woman nodded fervently, making a multitude of chins wobble. 

"Nor I, I can't imagine the indecency of it. It must have been horrible for her…"

The third woman spoke then, her dress was considerably less fancy than the other two's and by the looks of her, she was much younger as well. 

"I thought Miss Swann handled it quite well… she didn't scream or anything like that."

_Miss Swann!_ That was who Will had mentioned. They must be talking about Jack Sparrow.

"No doubt she was putting on a brave face for the public, dear, but I am sure she is quite a wreck now." The lady in the mauve dress sounded quite sure of herself and I got the impression that she almost wanted Miss Swann to be traumatised by the experience, just to add substance to the gossip.

The younger girl muttered something inaudible making the other two sigh in unison. 

Their talk turned to an upcoming luncheon and my interest in them dissolved, I was slightly disappointed they had not mentioned where he would be now… But then, if he had been caught, there was a good chance that everyone in town would be talking about it by now.

I concentrated on the problem of finding him.

_If I were a pirate on the run, where would I go...? _

I had no idea. I did not even know where I was.

I decided to head in the direction of the sea, following my nose for directions. Seeing as he was a pirate, it was probable that he had a boat of some sort tied up. It was even possible that he was preparing to leave the port right now.

With this in mind I made my legs move faster under me, fanning my face with my left hand as I walked. It was so humid here, I wondered how the people who lived here could stand it. Yet nobody seemed to be affected by it as I looked around at the men and women who were going about their business. 

I turned a corner into a wide, adjoining street and found it to be even more crowded than the one I had just come from. 

The road had a gentle descent and I could see a harbour at the bottom of it. A triumphant smile appeared on lips as I headed towards it.

I looked around at the buildings on either side of the cobblestones as I walked, they were filled with elaborate displays of dresses or bonnets or shoes. 

Groups of women stood about admiring them, and as I walked past I noticed quite a few look sneeringly at my loose hair and dirt covered dress. I felt very self-conscious. 

All the people in this street were dressed up fancily and neatly, although I am sure I was the most comfortable as my dress was not currently squishing my waist to half its natural size.

There were quite a few pompous looking men walking around, some strolling about lazily with women on their arms, wearing layers of silk, and some who were dressed in bright red uniforms and carrying muskets over their shoulders. 

I guessed these were the men who were looking for Jack.

A low growl of thunder echoed and I glanced up at the sky noticing the ominous dark clouds that covered it. Perhaps the rain would give some relief to the heat, I thought hopefully. 

The smell of salt was stronger now and with a yelp of surprise I bumped into something.

Looking down from the sky I realised I had not been paying attention to where I was walking and had walked into one of the red-coated men.

I flushed with embarrassment as he took a dignified step backwards.

"Sorry… I wasn't paying attention." I said apologetically.

"That's quite alright Miss, although might I advise that you pay more attention in future, there are some wild characters roaming around town at the moment who would be only too happy to take advantage of a pretty, young girls distraction." He threw me a jaunty smile and I felt a little sickened. The man's greying hair marked him to be well over twice my age. I forced my face into a smile however. Perhaps he could be helpful…

"Do you mean the pirate who threatened Miss Swann?" I asked in an innocent voice.

He nodded. "Aye, we have everyone we can spare out looking for him however, so don't you worry… he will be caught soon enough."

I tried to look relieved though really his statement only increased my worries.

"That is a relief, I would _hate_ to bump into him." I bit my lip. "I wonder… could you tell me where you think he might be heading, I have some errands to run and I would like to stay well out of his way…"

I crossed my fingers behind my back hoping that I sounded plausible.

The man smiled reassuringly and pointed to the right of the harbour.

"The latest report I got was that he was spotted heading in that direction, not too long ago. You'd best head well away from there, Miss."

I nodded, giving him my nicest smile. "Thankyou, I shall. Um… Good-luck." On impulse I gave a small curtsy, figuring I may as well try to act as though I belonged here, then practically skipped away.

I could feel him watching my receding back, so I turned left into a side street and headed all the way down to the waters edge before heading in the direction he had warned against.

I was feeling much more optimistic now that I had a bearing in mind, and strode through the streets with a confident smile on my face.

As I walked I noticed a change in the general feel of the town. 

The expressions on the people I saw were sullen as opposed to the bright and carefree faces of the people near the harbour and the clothes worn were much less fancy and pristine.

Glancing down at my own dishevelled attire I found that I actually fit better in this area.

There were not as many people on these streets either, I noticed, and everyone seemed to be hurrying about their own businesses without looking at anyone. 

I imitated them, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention.

I made my way through the streets, my optimism fading as I realised that this new crowd of people would be less helpful or talkative than the last crowd. 

I was once again stuck with no idea where to go, the only difference being that in this area I was much more likely to be attacked or raped. _Where would Jack have gone?_

The sensible thing for anyone in his situation would be to lie low for a few days until the heat had died down.

It was then that I heard a loud shout and I hitched up my dress and ran through the cobble-stoned lanes and streets in the direction of it.

As I turned a corner I spotted a group of redcoats obviously running towards the same object and I ran faster.

I bolted around another corner and found myself in a large square.

Gathered in the centre I could see a flock of people crowded around, staring inwards. They looked alarmed.

The clang of swords rang out above the shouts and I pushed myself through the crowd until I could see what everyone was looking so alarmed about.

That was where I finally found Jack Sparrow, unfortunately, Will had also found him, and was currently locked in single engagement with him. Neither of them noticed me standing behind them, starring horror-struck at the intensity of their duel.

The crowd gasped as Will's sword whipped past Jack's defences and a thin red line appeared through the white shirt on Jack's arm.

"A nice move, boy, but how long do you think your luck will hold out… Certainly not forever!" I heard Jack growl.

"Well then I suppose it's a good thing I _practice_ three hours a day!" Will returned, still parrying with the pirate.

Jack let out a laugh. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate." He mocked, avoiding a swing of Will's sword, he lowered his voice but I was standing close enough hear. "Or, perhaps the _reason_ you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of _wooing_ said strumpet… You're not a eunuch, are you?" 

Will glared at the pirate angrily and he lunged with his sword making Jack swing his own upwards to block it. For a moment they were locked neck-to-neck.

"I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it."

They broke apart and began circling. 

With a struggle I pushed my way past the person in front of me and broke into the inner circle.

Will noticed me first, as I came into his line of vision and his mouth dropped open, for a moment he was distracted.

A moment was all Jack needed to whip his sword onto Will's sword-hand making him drop his weapon. An instant later his pistol was out and aimed at Will's chest.

Will stared at his pistol angrily. "You cheated!"

"Pirate!" 

The sound of muskets being drawn was heard and with a loud gasp I remembered the group of redcoats which were now spread out around the circle. 

Jack glanced at me briefly and his face turned into a surprised expression before he turned to look at the soldiers.

There were about twelve of them in total, the barrels of their guns all pointed at Jack, daring him to make a move.

A man drew a pistol out and pointed it at Jack. He wasn't wearing a red uniform but I got the impression he was part of their group by his assumed authority. He was a pale looking man with a white wig covered by a three-pointed hat. He wore a smirk on his face.

"Give it up, Mr Sparrow." Came his annoying superior voice. "You are far out-numbered."

Jack let his gaze roam around the redcoats. He looked only slightly interested.

"Ah, but, Gillette, was it? You seem to be forgetting one very important factor tipping the scales in my favour…" He waved his sword around as he talked to give emphasise to his next words. "I am _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

Gillette gave a snort.

"You can tell that to the hangman tomorrow, Mr Sparrow. There are thirteen of us, and yet you only have _one_ bullet in that gun."

Jack quickly sheathed his sword.

"Well I'd better make it count, aye?"

With this Jack reached out his free arm behind him to where I was standing and grabbed my shoulder, roughly pulling me into the centre of the circle in front of his chest. 

My body went rigid as I felt the cold, metal barrel of the gun press into the side of my head and heard the click of the safety catch being released.

_What on earth was happening? This was not how it was meant to turn out! Why on earth was the pirate pointing his gun at _me_? _Didn't I _save _his life?

I glanced stiffly at Jack, my eyes wide with fear, but he was not looking at me. He was still glaring at Gillette.

"Now, Mr Gillette…" He began lazily. "I wonder, do you recognise Miss Gateau?  Daughter of Gabrielle Gateau, recently appointed Governor of Haiti?"

My mouth dropped open in shock and I distantly heard a murmur of shock echo from the crowd surrounding us.

I ignored them, too stunned by Jack's statement.

_Was I Ebony Gateau? A **Governor's daughter**!?_

*** *** *** *** ***

"Smile and nod your head, darling." Came Jack's rough whisper in my ear and his grip on my shoulder tightened.

I obeyed.

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and my breathing was sharp and uneven. 

I was pressed up against the pirate's chest, close enough to breath in his scent of salt and sweat and I couldn't help but feel like a human shield with a dozen muskets pointed at us.

Will was staring at us horror-struck. I think the expression on his face would have made me laugh under any other circumstances. But as it was I could only swallow nervously.

"Now, gents, are you going to lower your weapons or are you going to be explaining to Governor Gateau why his only daughter's blood is covering your streets." Jack's eyebrows were raised expectantly.

_Please let them lower their weapons. Please let them lower their weapons…_

One of the redcoats let out a derisive laugh. "She ain't no Gov'ner's daughter! She looks as though she just crawled out of a bale of hay! Miss Gateau is probably still in Haiti!"

I felt a wave of indignity wash over me, despite my current situation and I saw Jack frown at the man.

I glanced at Gillette to see his reaction to all this and was shocked to see that he looked disconcerted. His face looked as though it had paled further, if that was possible, and I had a feeling that he wished he was not the superior officer present.

He and Jack stared at one another for a long moment, Jack's eyes were challenging Gillette's confused ones.

"Lower your weapons!" He eventually called out, breaking the eye contact first to glance at his men.

"But, Sir!" Protested the man who had spoken before. "We don't even know that Miss Gateau is even missing!"  

"Yes we do." Cut in Gillette's voice. "A report was received this morning…"

Jack grinned triumphantly as the weapons were lowered slightly.

"Well then, I'd love to stay and chat, but Miss Gateau and I have a prior engagement."

He backed me out of the circle and the crowd parted to let us through, I saw a great number of faces look me over, some genuine with concern, others just looked curious at seeing a Governor's daughter being hostaged by a pirate.

I was beginning to regret going to find Jack Sparrow…

Jack steered me around with his tight grip on my shoulder and strode quickly towards the nearest lane. The pistol was still pressed firmly to my head. 

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him in a whisper and I could have sworn he let out a small huff of amusement.

"Maybe, love, I don't quite fancy dangling from a noose tomorrow."

I was about to reply to that when a whooshing sound in the air stopped me.

I glanced around in time to register a long thin object hurtling towards Jack's head before it collided and Jack suddenly pitched forward dragging me with him.

My head hit the ground with a loud thud and I blacked out. 

*** *** *** *** ***

A/N:

Mwa ha ha! Don't you love plot twists and cliffhangers rolled into one? I know I do! *grins*

Thankyou everyone who has reviewed so far… Bluesky, megan-earthstar, completeopposites, midnights shadow, elvish-dream, Crimson Gypsy, VagrantCandy, Pirate-Jazzy, Michelle, DaydreamBeliever14, Esmerelda Black, GoldenHorizon, PeleAmelika, Ortaine, Charityrackam, Insane-911, Mithralas, lemonade, elfgirl, Elf Lass, megan-earthstar (again), and silverdoll.

I am glad you all liked it. =D

Just a few things to be cleared up that people have asked/ commented on:

Lemonade: You are right, when Will left to see the Governor Mr Brown _wasn't_ asleep… however he was happily sitting on his chair getting drunk. I suspect that Ebony's arrival made him postpone starting to drink a little while…

Elvish-dream: Yes, I am from Australia =D, I'm glad you like it.

Bluesky: I don't think Jack is drunk all the time either, nor do I think he is crazy (only lovably eccentric)… however, his words in the beginning _do_ sound slurred.   

And finally… big hugs for Bluesky, Megan-Earthstar and Completeopposites because they reviewed Chapter Two (which is displayed as Chapter 3 on ff.net). 

Thankyou, I'll let you review some more now… *grins again*


	5. Chapter Four

"Smile and nod your head, darling." Came Jack's rough whisper in my ear and his grip on my shoulder tightened.

I obeyed.

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and my breathing was sharp and uneven. 

I was pressed up against the pirate's chest, close enough to breath in his scent of salt and sweat and I couldn't help but feel like a human shield with a dozen muskets pointed at us.

Will was staring at us horror-struck. I think the expression on his face would have made me laugh under any other circumstances. But as it was I could only swallow nervously.

"Now, gents, are you going to lower your weapons or are you going to be explaining to Governor Gateau why his only daughter's blood is covering your streets." Jack's eyebrows were raised expectantly.

_Please let them lower their weapons. Please let them lower their weapons…_

One of the redcoats let out a derisive laugh. "She ain't no Gov'ner's daughter! She looks as though she just crawled out of a bale of hay! Miss Gateau is probably still in Haiti!"

I felt a wave of indignanty wash over me, despite my current situation and I saw Jack frown at the man.

I glanced at Gillette to see his reaction to all this and was shocked to see that he looked disconcerted. His face looked as though it had paled further, if that was possible, and I had a feeling that he wished he was not the superior officer present.

He and Jack stared at one another for a long moment, Jack's eyes were challenging Gillette's confused ones.

"Lower your weapons!" He eventually called out, breaking the eye contact first to glance at his men.

"But, Sir!" Protested the man who had spoken before. "We don't even know that Miss Gateau is even missing!"  

"Yes we do." Cut in Gillette's voice. "A report was received this morning…"

Jack grinned triumphantly as the weapons were lowered slightly.

"Well then, I'd love to stay and chat, but Miss Gateau and I have an earlier appointment.

He backed me out of the circle and the crowd parted to let us through, I saw a great number of faces look me over, some genuine with concern, others just looked curious at seeing a Governor's daughter being hostaged by a pirate.

I was beginning to regret going to find Jack Sparrow…

Jack steered me around with his tight grip on my shoulder and strode quickly towards the nearest lane. The pistol was still pressed firmly to my head. 

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him in a whisper and I could have sworn he let out a small huff of amusement.

"Maybe, love, I don't quite fancy dangling from a noose tomorrow."

I was about to reply to that when a whooshing sound in the air stopped me.

I glanced around in time to register a long thin object hurtling towards Jack's head before it collided and Jack suddenly pitched forward dragging me with him.

My head hit the ground with a loud thud and I blacked out. 

*** *** *** *** ***

I woke up slowly, letting my mind gradually readjust itself to consciousness. 

I felt warm and quite comfortable so I felt no need to open my eyes and fully commit myself to the awake world. 

I let myself postpone thinking about what had happened for as long as possible, snuggling further into the soft sheets.

Wait a minute… _Sheets?_

I let one of my eyes open a crack and skimmed over my surroundings taking in the luxurious furniture, the golden-framed paintings on the wall, and the delicate little daisies embroided in the white linen of the bed I was currently tucked into.

How the heck did I end up here? I thought, stifling the alarm that began to surge through me.

Ok. Strange room, no idea how I got here, but hey, it didn't look as though I was in prison, right?

A knock sounded to my right and I opened my other eye and turned to see a cream coloured door swing open to reveal a plain looking girl.

By her simple attire and the fancy feel this place had I guessed she was a maid.

Upon seeing me awake a smile crossed her face and she came a few steps closer before giving me a low curtsy. 

I raised an eyebrow at the gesture but the girl appeared not to see it.

"Good evening, Miss. It's good to see you awake at last, everyone was worried dreadful…" She said in a sweet, common accented voice. 

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, and groaned as my head ached at the movement.

"Where am I?" I asked for the third time that day, or was it a different day by now? How long had I been out?

She smiled warmly. "You're at Governor Swann's residence." She moved forward and I noticed she was carrying a deep blue dress in her arms. "I expect you are hungry? Dinner is to be served shortly, I'm here to help you dress."

I made myself smile. "Thankyou, I am hungry… How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a few hours, but I swear, you sleep like death itself."

I pulled back the covers and saw that my dress had been changed to a light nightshift. Probably they burnt the dress, I thought with a slight smile, remembering how dirty it had been. My hand had been properly bandaged also, I noticed.

I slid my feet shakily to the floor and stood up, wavering for a moment, but when I did not fall over I stepped towards the maid.

She handed me a plain white dress and pointed me towards a dressing screen.

"Put this on and I'll help you with the blue one." She said kindly.

I crossed the room and slipped behind the screen before pulling the nightgown off over my head and replacing it with the underdress.

I stepped out and the maid helped me into the much fancier second dress. 

For a moment I wondered why I had a maid assigned to attend me, then my mind spat up images of what had happened before my head had hit the ground and I had passed out. The _pirate _had named me to be Miss Gateau. A governor's daughter. That was why I was in Governor Swann's house and was being presented with fine clothes to wear.

Was he telling the truth? Was I Ebony Gateau? I was disappointed to find that I still could not remember, although, I _had_ recognised Sparrow, so maybe he _would_ know…

I frowned as I remembered the way the pirate had dug his hand into my shoulder as he had held the gun to my head. I hadn't noticed any bruise when I was changing, but it felt tender.

Bloody pirates… 

The maid began to tighten the strings on the back of the dress and I sucked in a breath and clenched my left fist.

I glanced at my reflection in a mirror opposite me and was startled to see how pale my face looked. Probably from the oxygen depriving qualities of this dress, I thought bitterly as the maid gave it another yank.

My cheeks were usually a bright pink colour, and although they still had a rose tinge, they looked splotchy and wan. My black hair was layered at the front and fell to my waist in waves. My eyes were dark green and they glinted when my head jerked thanks to another tug at the strings.

Relief flooded through me when I saw the maid tie them in the mirror.

"All done." She said stepping away, smiling.

"Thank God…" I muttered in a low voice. 

The maid did not hear me but ushered me over to a chair next to a dresser and picked up a brush.

"I'll just do it simply tonight, miss, then you can go down and have dinner." She said as she started to brush out the tangles.

I nodded absentmindedly. 

"What's your name?" I asked, realising the girl had not mentioned it.

"Estrella Brown, miss."

I started at this. "Is it your father who owns the smithy near the harbour?"

"Yes." Estrella sounded astonished. "How do _you _know him?"

"I… met him this morning." I suppose you could call the five minute period in which he was sober a meeting…

 "If you don't mind me asking, miss, would you mind telling me if he was alright? Only he was meant to stop by this afternoon and he didn't…"

I felt a wave of concern for the girl. It must be hard having a drunk for a father, he was probably still passed out on his chair.

"He was probably… asleep."  I said to her lamely. "He had a bit to drink this morning, from what I saw."

"Oh dear." Came the exasperated voice of the maid. "Maybe I should go and see him tonight then… This isn't the first time he has done this."

I smiled wanly. _That_ I could believe. 

Estrella stepped away from me, my hair now done in an annoying poofy manner, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, miss. You're probably not interested in the problems of my father. We'd best get you down to dinner."

I nodded as she led me out of the room and down a hall to a large, sweeping staircase.

The house followed suit with the room I had woken up in. It almost gave off an air of snottiness, I felt as though to touch the white marbled banister as I walked down the stairs into the foyer would leave a trail of dirt.

A man-servant met me at the bottom of the stairs with a low bow and a "Miss Gateau."

Undecided as I was about this title, I said nothing in reply, just smiled politely.

He led me through a hall and ushered me into a long room with a highly polished table with three places set at the far end.

Two of those places were filled, the place at the head of the table occupied by a rather large man with a white wig giving him obviously fake, long curls. His face looked serious at the moment but the laugh lines around his mouth gave me the impression he was a kind person. His cheeks had a red tinge to them and I could see a large glass half-filled with red wine set before him. I presumed this was Governor Swann.

The other person at the table was a girl, my age. This must be Will's _Miss Swann_, and I studied the woman who he had acted so defensive of curiously. She looked similar to the Governor with fine features and hair done up in a very puffed-up style which added at least 10 cm to her height.

Her expression changed from uninterested to warm in an instant when she heard us enter, obviously glad of a distraction from whatever lecture she had been receiving, and she stood up.

Her father stood up beside her and he gave me a cordial smile.

The servant beside me stepped forward slightly. 

"Governor Swann, Miss Swann, may I present Miss Gateau."

The infamous Miss Swann smiled. "Please, call me Elizabeth."

_Oh dear._ What if they expected me to remember something? What if they don't think I am Miss Gateau? What if I am not? After all, I can't remember.

The Governor smiled warmly and gestured at the seat beside him, opposite Miss Swann and I tentatively sat down in it.

"It must have been a very stressful few days for you, my dear," He started in a paternal manner as he and his daughter took their seats once more. "But you should relax, a message has been sent to your father in Haiti and a passage has been arranged for you on our fastest ship, for tomorrow morning."

"Um... thank-you, sir," I started awkwedly, still feeling uneasy. "But, my memory is well… quite hazy at the moment…"

"Not surprising after all you've been through." Cut in the smiling Governor.

"Yeah… but, I can't remember who I am or anything, what if I'm not Miss Gateau…?"

"You fit the physical description almost perfectly, my dear. And it was rumoured that you were kidnapped by pirates, and a _pirate_ who named you as Miss Gateau…" 

I still had doubts. 

"I can remember my name as Ebony… Is that what Miss Gateau's name is?" I asked him.

"Well… ah, no." He paused. "But it _is_ possible that Ebony was an adopted play-name, on account of your hair. It doesn't sound like an _actual_ given name."

"I suppose…"

"Governor Gateau will surely be able to tell you for certain, in any case." Jumped in Miss Swann, who had been silent up until now. "Or even Captain Jaques." She said this with a hint of irony and I frowned. 

"Who is Captain Jaques?" I asked nervously.

She slightly raised an eyebrow. "Your fiancé, of course."

I stared at her with an incredulous look on my face. "_Fiancé?"_  My voice came out barely louder than a whisper.

Governor Swann smiled. "There, see?" He said reassuringly, seemingly not hearing my reply to Miss Swann's statement. "Soon you will be home and sure of whom you are."

I was not reassured. How could I just _not remember_ something like getting married? And would I still be expected to get married? If I _was _Miss Gateau, even if I did not know the groom? 

With a sinking feeling I realised that this seemed the sort of place where that would not be a problem. Probably happened all the time. And I as the Governor's daughter, would be made to go through with it.

Dinner came and I was able to poke at the food on my plate with the tiny, delicate cutlery for only a little while before I began to feel woozy.

I apologised and excused myself before making my way up to the room I had woken up in and going back to bed. 

I could not be bothered calling the maid to undo the dress so I simply kept it on.

My head was aching and I fell into a light sleep.

I woke up suddenly with a feeling of foreboding. My palms were clammy and I rubbed them on the sheets.

The room was lit by moonlight that shone through the gauzy curtains, then the light disappeared, the clouds had obviously covered up the moon's bright face. 

The silence of the house was almost ominous. 

I swung my feet to the floor and stood up, hoping my apprehension was all in my imagination. I walked towards the window that looked out over the town and the harbour, trying to reassure myself of it's calmness as I stared out over it.

A small flash of light from one of the ships caught my eye and a moment later I heard a loud boom.

What in the name of hell was that!? Any attempt to relax my senses was shattered and the butterflies in my stomach seemed to grow to ten times their size and began throwing themselves against the inside of my stomach. 

I could see a number of small boats rowing away from the shore and began to panic. _It couldn't be…_

For some strange, ironic reason, unknown to me, the scene seemed slightly familiar. 

I could hear distant screams coming from the town and turned hastily away from the window, my heart beating heavily against my chest.

I ran out into the hall and instinctively flung open the door to the room next to me. 

Elizabeth was also standing before the window staring out, hair messed up and wearing a dressing gown over. Her fingers were tightly clenched around the windowsill. 

She turned when she heard me enter and I saw a horrified expression on her face.

"What's happening?" I asked her in a panicked voice, coming up to stand beside her at the window.

Icy cold fear seemed to slide down my spine as I looked down and saw the advancement of a group of savage looking men through the front gate.

"Who are they!?" I cried to Elizabeth.

Her face was white and looked horrified. 

"Pirates." 

A loud knock echoed on the front door and Elizabeth rushed out of the room, pushing past me, dressing gown flowing behind her.

I followed her.

She raced to the top of the stairs and I saw her eyes fall on something in the hall below. 

I glanced down and saw a butler moving to open the door.

Elizabeth flung out a hand. 

"_Don't!"  _She screamed, but the butler had already pulled it open. 

There was a moment's silence, then;

"Hello, chump." 

The sound of a pistol being fired burst out and the butler fell backwards, dead.

I heard a scream but was not sure whether it came from my mouth or Elizabeth's. 

Pirates were swarming through the door like a pack of hungry wolves.

I was rooted to my spot, absolutely terrified.

I had a sudden thought of Jack. Maybe he wasn't so safely locked in prison, after all…   
One of the pirates pointed up to where we were standing. "Up there!"

"Girls!" Came the cry of another.

I felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the violent advancement of the pirates, it was Elizabeth.

A feeling of déjà vu hit me as we scrambled into Elizabeth's room and locked the door behind us, almost collapsing against it.

I glanced at Elizabeth.

Her breath was coming in heavy bouts, making her chest rise and fall visibly. 

A round shaped object glinted in the moonlight from it's chain around her neck and suddenly, I realised.

"They're after the medallion!" I almost screamed at her.

She looked at me as though I was mad but my mind was racing, full of images from god knows where. 

A hand holding a shining medallion marked with a skull.

A black, ghostly looking ship retreating into the mists. 

A skeletal hand weaving the medallion through it's bony fingers insolently.

"The gold…" I said, grabbing Elizabeth's shoulders with my hands and shaking her slightly to make her lose that lost look on her face. "It called them, now they want it back!"

Elizabeth wrenched the medallion away from her neck and held it out in her hand, starring at it horrified.

She looked up and stared at me, her blue eyes boring into my green ones. "How do you know that?" She almost whispered.

I shook my head, unable to answer.

With a shaking hand I took the medallion from her and held it up before my eyes, studying the skull design. 

How _did_ I know this?

A loud crash made us both jump and the door burst open to reveal two pirates, one short with messy hair and a vicious grin, and the other tall with a crazed but unintelligent look in his eyes.

Without losing a beat, Elizabeth grabbed a bed warmer and slammed it into the nose of the short pirate. 

He fell aside and the second pirate leapt forward and grabbed my arm.

"Gotcha!"

I let out a cry and jerked my knee up so that it collided with a rather sensitive part of the male anatomy at the same time as Elizabeth released the burning coals from the bed warmer onto the pirates head.

He let out a howl and doubled over, trying frantically to brush the coals out of his hair. 

Elizabeth and I bolted past them and headed for the stairs, my fist was clenched around the golden medallion in my good hand.

I could hear the pirates pathetic cries of "It's hot! It's on me!" behind us, then the other growled, "Come one!"

Chaos ruled all around us, the pirates seemed to be literally ripping the house to shreds. 

We avoided them as we dashed down the marble staircase but halfway down our pursuers caught up with us.

The flash of a nearby cannon firing distracted the pirates and Elizabeth and I jumped hastily out of the way as the ball collided with one of the attacking pirates.

There was a loud crack and I glanced up to see the chandelier shudder for a moment before falling with a cloud of plaster.

I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and half-dragged her back up the stairs away from the anarchy.

We ran down a hall and burst through a door into another dining room.

Elizabeth quickly shoved a candlestick through the handles and headed for a sword display above the mantelpiece. 

It came as no surprise to me when the sword did not come free when she yanked it.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here!" I ordered.

I glanced around the room and spotted the open window.

In a heartbeat, I was over to it and had one leg out side before I realised that –hey!- we were on the bloody second floor! 

A bang on the door to the room was heard and Elizabeth and I glanced at each other, our faces mirroring our terror.

Elizabeth swept over to a tall cupboard and hid inside it while I pulled the other leg over the window sill.

I glanced down slightly and suddenly felt very lightheaded. I had never been any good with heights.

Another bang sounded on the door and pushed by fear I put the chain of the medallion through my teeth and lowered myself down so that I was clinging to the windowsill with only the tips of my fingers.

I heard the door of the room burst open and slam against the wall and my heart rate suddenly tripled.

I heard the sound of two heavy pairs of footsteps slowly making their way into the room.

There was silence for a moment and I felt sure that they would hear my loud heartbeat.

"We know your here, poppets…" Came a voice. The same voice that had shot the butler.

The second pirate let out a deranged chuckle. "Poppets…"

"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you…"

Yeah, bloody, right.

"We will find you, Poppets. You've got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to us…"

Oh my bloody God, how the fuck had I known that. 

With a sudden feeling of panic, I suddenly realised that it was _I_ who now had the gold. Would it call to them?

Oh God, I hope not…

I clenched my eyes shut and waited with a baited breath for the ugly face of the pirate to suddenly poke out of the window and look down on me.

"'Ello Poppet."

My eyes burst open at the same time as I heard a voice quickly spurt out: "Parley!"

They had found Elizabeth! 

"What?" Came the voice of the second pirate.

"Parley." Elizabeth repeated boldly. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew , you have to take me to your Captain."

"I know the code!" Came the annoyed voice of the first pirate.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." That was Elizabeth.

"To blazes with the code!"

"She wants to be taken to the captain…" Said the first pirate. "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honour the code."

Oh no, Elizabeth. What on earth are you doing? 

I listened anxiously as three pairs of feet left the room.

My hands were sweaty and I felt my grip slipping on the sill.

With a start I realised something was wrong. Very wrong.

I had the medallion.

Elizabeth was being taken by the pirates to their ship, where they would expect her to have it.

For a moment I wondered how I knew this, then I realised I did not have time to question it.

I had to help Elizabeth.

There was another loud boom of a cannon firing and the house gave a shudder.

My fingers slipped off the edge of the window and I fell.

*** *** *** *** ***

A/N:

Mwa Ha Ha! 

T'is fun playing with the plot. =D

Sorry it took so long to get this up… It was surprisingly hard to write, however… I expect the next few chapters will be filled with Jack so they should get written faster. Probably. Maybe. …Actually it depends o how much homework I get. But I shall try. 0.~

So tell me, what did you think of this chapter? Honestly? (And by _honestly I mean constructive stuff. Not flames.)_

"Ahem…":

A very big thankyou and a hug for all my reviewers so far…

Elvish-dream: Thanks for your advice and I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I am from Melbourne, Victoria and am 15 years old in year 10. Thankyou for your review!

Shadowcat: Johnny _would be more polite, but he probably wouldn't have that certain… __Jackness that Jack has… *grins*_

Bluesky: …not to mention damn cute!

Umbriviel: Voila! I am from Melbourne, where abouts in NSW are you from?

Maat: Thankyou! Here is the _more._

Evil-angel-666: I'm glad you like it!

Elfgirl: Thankyou for reviewing… you will have to wait and see what happens.

Completeopposites: I'm glad you are enjoying it!

PeleAmika: Good to see I have Jack in-character. I shall try to keep it up!

Review! (It's the little button in the bottom left…)

Au revoir!


	6. Chapter Five

My eyes flew open suddenly.

My first thought was of Elizabeth. 

My next thought was of how much my head hurt.

I sat up and rubbed it as I looked around.

I was sitting on a flattened bush of lavender, which had obviously broken my fall last night. It was morning now, birds were chirping loudly at the new day and I heard the distant crow of a rooster.

I had to find Elizabeth. 

Except, I remembered hastily, she had been taken onto the pirate's ship. And since I could not see any pirates lurking around or trying to blow up the house anymore, I guessed they were long gone.

Without the medallion.

And where was it now?

A tremor of fear for Elizabeth passed over me and I groped around in the dirt for the round, golden coin.

My fingers connected with the cold metal and closed with relief around it. I almost laughed at the irony of nearly losing it. I examined it once more in the bright sunlight, the skull grinning at me as it stared blankly. How had I known that this was what the pirates were after?

Everything I could remember had come in flashes, and as general instincts rather than actual memories, yet I felt no doubt that they were correct.

And now, I had the medallion, and I needed to get it to Elizabeth, before the pirates discovered that she didn't have it.

Unless they already had…

_No. _I couldn't think like that. I needed to stay positive. Elizabeth seemed smart… She would be able to look after herself until I could get the medallion to her… wouldn't she?

I pushed the image of the butler falling to the ground out of my head and got to my feet hastily. I flung the medallion's chain around my neck and stuffed it down the front of my dress. 

I needed to tell Governor Swann what had happened to Elizabeth, then maybe I could get on the boat that would be going after her… And then I would give the pirates the medallion, and everything would be ok. 

I knew deep down that it seemed too simple, but it was that or break down completely. 

I pulled up my skirts and began to jog in the direction of the front gate, now looking half crushed and beaten. I didn't bother looking inside the house, it appeared to be too much in shambles to be used as a military office or such. There were huge, gaping holes in the walls where the cannons had blasted through, and some sections of the house seemed to have collapsed completely. 

I headed instead down a hill towards the centre of town. Where the remnants of the pirates' destruction could be seen everywhere. 

It was chilling looking at how much damage could be caused in a few hours, I almost felt glad I had been knocked out and out of their way for most of the night.

Bodies were lying unconscious on the street, alive or dead I did not know, and men were hurriedly carrying stretchers somewhere. Animals roamed free and there were many windows or buildings with holes smashed through them, or even reduced to charred rubbles. 

As I made my way through the town, my eyes fell upon a maid who was sweeping her front porch with a dismal expression while the whole town lay in near ruins. _Why on earth was she concerned with the dust on her doorstep while the town had been nearly destroyed? _I wondered in amazement. 

I wound my way through the madness, stepping over the people who lay on the streets, making my way towards a huge fort-like structure where I guessed the Governor would be most likely to be.

There was a guard standing outside, but he only glanced at me as I made my way up to where I could see Governor Swann deep in conversation with some official looking officers.

They were standing around a small table covered with maps and I marched up to them boldly.

"Governor Swann," I called, and the group of men turned to look at me with amazed faces and hasty bows.

"Miss Gateau!" The Governor cried in a relieved tone. "Thank the heavens you're alright, child."

I ignored this.

"Elizabeth, she was kidnapped!" I announced loudly. "The pirates came and they took her… I have to find them, we need to get her back…"

I trailed off as I realised that my pronouncement was not creating any shock among the crowd of men. It seemed only to generate tediousness. 

They already knew of course.

 A tall man wearing a blue coat and the same white, curly wig that I was seeing a lot of here, stepped towards me. "Miss Gateau, I understand that you have been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours," He said in a bored, official tone. "But please understand, we are currently taking all the measures we can to get Miss Elizabeth back, safe and sound. I think it would be better if you remained somewhere out of the way until we can arrange for another ship to escort you back to Haiti."

I stared angrily at him. "What, you're just going to tuck me away in a corner until it's_ convenient _for me to be shipped out? Is that it?" I demanded indignantly. "I am not going to be pushed aside that easily, mate. I _need_ to get to Elizabeth!" 

Who the hell does this man think he is? Am I, or am I _not_ meant to be the daughter of a Governor?

"Commodore Norrington is only thinking of your safety…" Replied the Governor, diplomatic as always.

I placed my hands on my hips and stared at the man. "I can take care of myself, thankyou." 

"No doubt, but nevertheless it would be more appropriate for you to take some rest before your trip home. You are undoubtedly anxious to reunite with your father, but I'm afraid it must be delayed for a time, as the Interceptor is needed."

"_I'm afraid_ I do not feel the same way, Commodore!" I protested. "Perhaps you do not understand… I am going with you to help Elizabeth! I need to speak to her." 

Laughter from the group of men met these words and I flushed a deep red. 

"Commodore, Governor… Please," I implored, "I need to get to Elizabeth… Before it's too late, its very important." 

"I am sure whatever it is can wait," The Commodore replied gently. He motioned to two red coated guards who were standing by, watching the scene with mounting interest. "Mr Murtogg and Mr Mullroy will escort you to my office and see that you are comfortable until another passage to Haiti is available."

My hands set themselves firmly on my hips as one of the guards offered his arm. 

I glared at the Commodore. "I refuse to be shoved out of the way like some child incapable of doing anything for myself."

Before he was able to reply, the sound of someone rushing up the stone steps was heard.

I turned around to see Will running towards the meeting. __

"They've taken her!" It was Will, he was panting slightly and he had a fierce look in his eyes. "They've taken Elizabeth."

_Déjà vu?_

The Commodore sighed impatiently. "Mr Murtogg, remove this man." The guard who had offered his arm to me started towards Will.

For a moment I felt grateful that I hadn't been dismissed quite as quickly as Will had and I felt a wave of sympathy towards him. 

Will's attention was fully focused on Norrington. Unsure of whether he was still resentful towards me, I decided this was a good thing. 

"We have to hunt them down, we must save her!" He cried passionately. 

With a start I realised I hadn't even thought about how Elizabeth's capture would hit him. They had seemed rather… close.

"And where do you propose we start?" Shot Governor Swann. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it."

"They weren't after her." 

The group turned to look at me. Will's eyes widened as he noticed me. 

"They were after…"  Some instinct warned me not to mention the medallion, so I lied quickly. "…They were after me_._" 

"But that does not change the fact that they _have_ Miss Swann." Replied Commodore Norrington.

Murtogg and looked thoughtful for a moment. "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." 

That didn't surprise me… 

The other guard, a plumper, shorter version of the first, hastily stepped forward. "Mentioned it, is more what he did."

Will's eyes lit up at this bit of information. "Ask him where it is!" He demanded fervently. "Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!"

And while we're at it, why don't we ask the devil for his advice on the matter… 

"No…" Came the bored voice of Norrington. "The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow in his cell, ergo, they are not his allies." He turned back to the map on the table. "Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

I was beginning to dislike that man.

Will ready to explode with anger. "That's not good enough!" He cried forcefully, bringing his hatchet down in the centre of the map to reiterate his point.

I jumped a little at this sudden action, but the officers barely blinked an eyebrow.

Commodore Norrington straightened up and drew in an aggravated breath. He pulled the hatchet out of the table, leaving a large dint in the centre of the map and turned to Will.

"Mr Turner," He started as he walked around the table towards Will. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith, and this is not the moment for rash actions." He lowered his voice as he held out the hatchet to Will. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

Will glared at him for a moment before taking his hatchet and storming off the way he had come. 

Norrington sighed impatiently and turned back to the map.

Murtogg's arm was once again offered to me, and grudgingly I accepted it. I was getting nowhere here. 

I glared at Norrington.

"Commodore, it has been enlightening meeting you and seeing the effectiveness of the King's Navy in action," I said scathingly. "I just hope that your judgement in this matter is not listening to something other than your head." I glanced down briefly as I said this, eyebrow raised, and I nearly laughed at the look he gave me as his gaze left the map before him. "Good day, Governor." I said cheerily as I allowed myself to be ushered away from the meeting.

The two guards walked on either side of me as they escorted me through the streets, I wondered whether this was for my protection, or to stop me from running off onto a ship. 

They offered no conversation and so we walked in silence. I was glad for an opportunity to think how I was going to get myself aboard a ship that was after Elizabeth. The Interceptor had been the one Norrington had named…

My thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a familiar voice…

"Come on… Please…" The voice growled and I turned my head, searching for it's source.

It was coming from inside a large, stone building; from a large hole in the building, to be more exact.

I stopped walking, and after a few steps, the guards realised that their charge was no longer keeping up with them and turned around.

Murtogg frowned. "We were told to take you to the Commodore's office, Miss." 

I smiled sweetly. "Of course. I'll be along in a few minutes, you can wait here." I paused, then added with a smile; "That's a new order, and as Governor's daughter, I'm pretty sure I outrank you…" 

Mullroy stepped towards me, looking unconvinced, but before he could say whatever it was he was going to say, I cut him off.

"Look, I'll just be over there." I said, pointing to the hole in the wall. "I'll be _five_ minutes, honest."

With that, I hitched up the front of my skirts, strode over to the hole and peered into the dim interior.

It was a prison; dark, damp, with a sandy dirt floor. There were two cells in this room that I could see, for one of the cells the hole made an easy exit, but it barely touched the other cell, supplying only a narrow window for the occupant to stare longingly out of.

In this cell was Jack Sparrow.

He was crouched at the far end before the lock, seemingly trying to pick it with a bone. I could hear his low growls at it to open.

I leaned into the hole and rested my elbows on the floor of the prison, which was fairly high above ground level, and watched him. 

"You don't think a _key_ might work better?" I asked sarcastically.

Gold teeth were revealed as he gave a small, half grin. "It appears to have ran off..." 

"Such a pity." My voice was unsympathetic.

Jack turned with attention away from the lock to face me. He raised an eyebrow at me as I stared at him, then his grin widened. "Luv… Good ta see ya again."

I glared at him and he frowned.

Lips pursed, he raised a finger and pointed it knowingly at me. "You're mad." 

"Should I not be?" I shot indignantly, feeling my temper rising. "Am I wrong, or did you not threaten to kill me?"

"Ah, but I didn't, did I?" 

"Didn't get a chance, more like it." 

" 'ave it your way, luv." 

I wanted to hit him. I think he knew it too, because his dark eyes glinted with amusement.

I could feel the two guards watching me from where they stood and knew I did not have much longer until they came to see what I was doing. 

"Look, Sparrow," I started, pushing down my anger with difficulty.

"That'd _Captain_ Sparrow, luv." 

"_Captain,_" I reiterated through gritted teeth. "Tell me, do you know where the pirates are heading?" 

"And which pirates would you be referring to?"

He's only trying to bait me. I told myself, taking a deep sigh of annoyance, trying desperately to keep myself from yelling a long string of uncivilised language at him. 

The effort made my voice cold when I answered him. "The pirates that invaded the fort last night. The pirates who kidnapped Elizabeth."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ah, yes, big, ugly… very loud."

I rolled my eyes. "So where are they going?" 

He began to innocently study his nails. "Why ask me?"

The words left my mouth without thinking. "Because you're a pirate." 

"Aye, and you'd be thinking of turning pirate yourself, taking on the crew single-handed, eh?"

"Do you know or not?"

"What makes you so keen to know?" 

"Why always answer questions with questions?" I snapped.

He laughed. "You're audacious, luv, I'll give you that."

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see that Murtogg and Mullroy had come over.

They were staring suspiciously from me to the pirate, and Jack was grinning wickedly back at them.

"Jus' reminiscing, Gentlemen." He crooned.

"You, Sparrow," Said Mullroy, "Are not meant to be reminiscing, it's against protocol for one in such a position as yours, especially with those well above your own status."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this and looked at me questioningly. 

"Come along, Miss Gateau." Said Murtogg. "We'd best be getting you to the Commodore's office now."

"Oh, that's where you're going!" Cried Jack, receiving stares from the officers and myself. "Just from the way you were talking it sounded as though you were thinking of commandeering a ship and sailing off in pursuit of the pirates, and that wouldn't do for a _Governor's_ daughter, now, would it?" 

My left hand clenched into a fist. Bloody pirate. Bloody doublecrossing pirate. 

"Why would Miss Gateau be wanting to do that?" Mullroy asked him. 

Jack turned to look at me, an expectant look on his face – waiting for an answer. I glared angrily at him.

It was Murtogg who answered Mullroy's question. "_Because,_ she told Commodore Norrington that she needed to get to Elizabeth. To tell her something important."

Jack's eyebrow's raised. "Oh she did, did she? That's interesting… Care to share it with the group, luv?"

"Care to go to hell?" I retorted sharply, before pushing past the officers and walking swiftly away from the prison.

"You Gentlemen had best keep a sharp eye on that one," I heard Jack say to my guards. "I expect she'd be waiting for the opportune moment to slip off…" 

I was silently fuming. 

How dare that pirate sabotage my plans like that? Not that I actually had any plan as to how I was meant to be getting aboard one of the ships, but now any chance that I might have had was shrunk to minute sizes. 

The red coats caught up with me and once again began to lead me through the streets. 

"I feel I must inquire as to the nature of your conversation with the pirate, Miss Gateau." Mullroy said formally as we walked. 

"Why?" 

"Because it ain't right for a proper lady to be chatting with some pirate." Replied Murtogg.

I sighed heavily. "It was hardly a chat… I was merely inquiring as to the pirate's opinion of whether my friend, Miss Swann, would still be alive."

"Not the impression that the pirate gave us."

"Well he's a pirate, isn't he?" I said annoyed. "'Not only is he dishonest, but he is most likely thick headed and incomprehensively stupid.  No doubt he misinterpreted my concern for Elizabeth."

I wondered if they bought it. They didn't seem to be over intelligent, but then again, it wasn't a very good lie. 

Nevertheless, they stopped walking abruptly outside a tall, whitewashed building and knocked on the door. 

It was answered promptly by a tall, grey faced butler and once more the image of the butler at the Swann's mansion falling to the ground flashed through my mind. 

I shuddered. I had never seen anyone die before that. Nor had I ever expected to be witness to a murder. It had left me with something like a bitter taste in my mouth. 

The urgency to get to Elizabeth before anything happened to her flared up once more. 

I considered running away from Mullroy and Murtog there and then, but at that moment I was led inside. Then the door closed and I felt trapped.

The interior of the building was tastefully decorated, not over fancy, yet not humble either. 

I only half listened as my guards explained the purpose of the visit to the butler.

I had never felt claustrophobic before, well, not that I could remember, but this building made me feel …closed in. I didn't like it. 

The Interceptor could be leaving port right this minute, and I was stuck here with two bumbling idiots acting as nursemaids.

After a short discussion between the _guards_ and the butler, I was led up a steep flight of stairs and shown into a room. I assumed this to be the Commodore's office that I was expected to spend my remaining time in Port Royal in. 

There was a few bits and pieces of furniture scattered around the room, a large desk with two stiff backed chairs in before it and a larger, comfier looking chair behind it, a couch, and a few leather arm chairs situated near an open fireplace. 

There was also a large window behind the desk.

"I could get you, Miss Gateau?" Mullroy asked.  

"A drink of water would be nice, if you please." I said politely, and the large man nodded and left the room to go attend to it, leaving me alone with Murtogg.

I moved over to the couch and sank down into it, staring out of the window wistfully. I could see a patch of blue sea through the buildings…

My stomach grumbled.

"Actually, Mr Murtogg…" I began, turning to the tall red coated man. "I am really hungry and it seems as though I am to be here for a while. I don't suppose you would mind going down and sending up some food?"

He looked doubtful.

I put on my most charming smile. "Please? I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning… You don't have to worry about my safety, this building seems very well guarded."

I think we both knew that it was not concern that I might get attacked that was making him keep an eye on me, but he relented.

"I'll just be a minute, though." He said as he exited the room. 

I did not waste any time. 

Moving quickly towards the window I flicked the latch and peered down to the street below. 

I cursed my luck for finding myself, once more, on the second floor of the building. Still, the bricks in the outside of the wall seemed to stick out, leaving gaps with a depth of at least an inch in between them. 

It would be hard climbing down, but not impossible.

Except for the fact that my right hand was still partly hindered from when it had been cut by Will's sword.

I gingerly twitched my fingers. A bit of pain at the movement, but I suppose I would have to deal with it.

There was no other option.

I climbed out of the window and swung my legs down.

The slipper-like shoes that I was wearing had pointy toes, thankfully, so I was able to get some sort of hold in the wall, even if it was small. 

I would have preferred a nice gentle slope with lots of deep footholds and bits that I could grasp tightly with my hands, but desperation pushed me to make best of what I had, and I gingerly began to climb down. 

I was absolutely terrified as I half felt my way down the down the wall. When I was about half-way down, I gave up and let myself jump the remaining few meters, landing in a crumple of skirts.

I got up and hastily brushed the dirt off my dress before hitching up the front of my skirts and sprinting through the streets in the direction of the docks. 

I must have looked crazy to the people of Port Royal, but all I could think of was getting to the Interceptor before it began to make way. 

I turned a corner and a strong breeze blew into my face with a strong smell of salt. 

A voice called out from behind me, and I paused and turned my head to see who it was.

"Miss Gateau!" 

Estrella Brown, the maid from the Governor's household, was standing outside a building marked with a hanging sign of a hammer hitting an anvil. The smithy.

"Estrella," I cried in shock. "What are you doing here?" 

She pointed at the building. "My father…" She paused and gave me a confused look. "Why on earth are you bolting through the streets like one possessed? Where is Governor Swann, and Miss Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth was kidnapped." I said quickly. "Listen, you have to help me, can you show me where the Interceptor is docked?"

She opened her mouth ask why but I cut her off.

"Please, Estrella, it's important."

She bit her lip as she thought about it, but at length she nodded. "Follow me, it's this way."

She led me through an assortment of side streets and across a narrow, stone bridge which had a section of it's wall blown off.

We reached the docks and she pointed out a small ship (which could have been described by some as a large boat…) with men busily carrying crates and boxes aboard. Preparing it to leave no doubt. On the bow, painted in large and bold, white letters, were the words; 'The Interceptor.' 

"I need to get aboard it." I told Estrella without turning my gaze away from the ship.

"Why? What's so important?" She asked.

"I need to help Elizabeth." 

"But surely the Commodore is already doing everything he can to help her…"

"No." I turned to look at her, desperation showing in my eyes. "Please, you have to trust me on this…"

She hesitated before nodding; her face was set. 

I breathed a sigh of relief and a smile sprung onto my face. "I'm telling Elizabeth to give you a raise." 

She laughed, though it was short and nervous. 

Then she undid the bonnet and the cape she was wearing and handed them to me. "Put these on, then go wait behind those crates, I'll distract the guards." 

I gave her a quick hug before flinging the tan coloured cape around my shoulders and pulling my hair into a bun and placing the bonnet over it so that its colour could not be seen. "Thankyou."

She smiled wanly and waved at me to go.

Head bowed, I walked briskly over to the wharf and slipped behind the crate as Estrella had suggested. 

There was a little black boy sitting with his feet dangling over the edge of the wooden planks. He held a fishing rod in his hands and he looked around as I crouched down. 

I held a finger to my lips and smiled reassuringly.  

His eyebrows raised but he said nothing. After a moment he turned back to his fishing and his head cocked to one side in curiosity as his gaze followed something in the water.

I glanced down to see the object of his attentions and was surprised to see a barrel floating past the wharf as though pulled by some magnetic source.

The familiar feeling of déjà vu floated over my mind as I watched it and I felt like screaming with annoyance. For a minute I wondered what was pulling the barrel along, but a loud scream followed by a splash cut into my thoughts and I poked my head around the crate.

I could see people rushing from all over towards a spot on the pier where a crowd had already gathered and were looking worriedly into the water. 

One of the redcoats pulled off his jacket and dove gracefully into the water.

With a smile I realised Estrella must have _'fallen__'_ into the water as a diversion. I quickly whipped out from behind the crate, sped up the wharf and clambered over the wooden gangplank onto the deck of the interceptor. 

I kept my head bowed, but everyone who was still on the ship was crowded around the railing and peering anxiously into the water.

Without wasting any time I made my way over to where I could see the hatchway pulled open, revealing access to below deck.

I climbed down into it with a quick prayer, to any deity that was listening, that there was no one below the deck.

It was deserted and I quickly thanked the Gods before finding a nice spot to hide for what I hoped would not be the entire length of the journey. I chose a large, empty chest and climbed into it, leaving it slightly ajar so I would not suffocate. Hopefully they were not planning on putting anything in here… 

I wrinkled my nose. The chest stank. Maybe I would be able to get out once we were well out of port. It would be unlikely that they would turn the whole ship around just to take me home.

I undid the strings to the bonnet and pulled it off, figuring I may as well be comfortable while I waited.

I froze as I began to hear movement once more on the deck above, but no one came down through the hatch.

I heard a voice cry out. "Commodore!"

For a moment I was terrified I had been discovered… How would I explain why I was squished into a chest?

Then heavy footsteps thudded on the deck past the hatch and stopped not far from the opening. The low voice of Norrington floated into the cabin. "Rash, Turner, too rash… He is without a doubt, the worst pirate I have ever seen."

My mind did a mental back flip. Will wasn't a pirate… what on earth was he talking about? 

Someone shouted orders and all off a sudden I felt the boat begin to move. 

Naturally, I could not remember whether I had been on a ship before, but I found I did not like the feeling of being rocked back and forth whilst crammed into a trunk. 

There was a lot of shouting going on aboard deck and after a few minutes which seemed to drag out over eternity, the ship stopped moving. 

Another flurry of movement was heard up on deck, and I heard Norrington's voice sound, only it was from much further away. "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges."

After a moment, I heard two heavy thuds on the deck, one after the other, and the sound of ropes being cut.

The ship began to move once more and I wondered what was going on.

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" Came Norrington again in an urgent voice. 

I began to get an uneasy feeling, only this time it had nothing to do with the ship's movements.

A cry and a loud splash were heard, then a laugh and a familiar voice rang out.

"Thankyou, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way." Called the voice of Jack Sparrow to my astonished ears. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

Abandoning caution I decided I needed to find out what was going on. I flung open the lid of the chest, relishing for a moment the abundant supply of oxygen, and climbed the ladder out of the hold.

A breeze caught my dark hair and blew it around my head, and I lifted a hand to flatten it.

All of a sudden, the blade of a sword appeared at my neck and I froze.

"Oh." I muttered.

*** *** *** *** ***

And thus ends the longest chapter of this series so far… I was going to include a brief interlude aboard the Black Pearl in this one, but, ah, it's not quite written yet. And this chapter is already really long. And it's 12:20AM. And I want to get this up before I go to sleep.

Sorry this chapter took so long to finish, I just haven't had any time to write during the week. Blame my teachers.

Anyway, thankyou for everyone who reviewed, you guys made my day(/s). Seriously.

PeleAmelika: Thankyou, yes, something hit Jack causing him to be sent to jail. I think I might put an explanation about that in the next chapter.

Completeopposites: Thankyou!! I shall try to add more soon.

Bluesky: I know _I_ wish I was… thanks, glad your enjoying it.

Majikqueen: Sorry, I've given you another cliffy, *grins* it's just such fun leaving people hanging… 

Ricciondel: Wow, thankyou. :), hopefully I will get the next one up soon…

Amythest-angel: *grins*, thankyou… gotta love blunt honesty. I shall try to keep it up.

Urebriviel: kool.:) Thanks for your review.

Elvish-dream: Thankyou, I am having lots of fun fiddling with the plot.. (mwa ha ha).I was in Sydney earlier this year… nice city. :) I hope your exams go(/went) well …who needs maths anyway? Lol. That dream would have been very nice… I would have hated waking up if it were me…

Morph: lol, thankyou, _mighty_ good, eh? Wow. There wasn't a lot of Jack in this chapter, regrettably, but we'll see about that in the next one. :)

Wobbly Chick: Thanks :). No, this is not abandoned.. and most likely wont be as long as the reviews keep rolling in… *grins* . No, I've never read the "Outlander" books, never heard of them in fact.. must be just a coincidence, cool though :)

And one last thing… Ricciondel gave me a good idea, if you want me to email you when I update, mention it in your review and leave your email. Or you could email me and ask me: alim11000@hotmail.com

Yes, it's probably just a cheap way to get more reviews, but what the hell, I don't care.

Now click the little button and make me happy!!


	7. Chapter Six

"Uh… Hi?" I muttered, swallowing slightly. The steel blade at my neck was making me quite uneasy.

Captain Jack Sparrow smiled a smile which instilled a trickle of fear into my blood.

"Well, well, well," he drawled,  unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Look who's come along for the ride."

"Miss Gateau?" Came the surprised voice of Will Turner.

"Oh, so we're still calling ourselves that, are we?" Jack asked me in a mocking tone.

I gave Jack a perplexed look but put that comment aside for the moment. There were more pressing matters at hand presently, for example, why Jack and Will were in possession of the finest ship the Royal Fleet has to offer. And even more confusing, why is Will in the company of Jack Sparrow?

I turned my head as much as the sword held to my neck would allow to look at Will. He was dripping water onto the deck, as was Jack I noticed, and had the same dishevelled appearance as this morning. He also had the same fierce, determined look in his eyes.

"Will…" I started nervously. "What's going on?"

He opened his mouth but Jack cut in first.

"I'm giving young Mr Turner a lesson in commandeering." He said with a grin. "And you, luv? What is it that _you _are doing here? Last that was known to me, you were in the company of two very outstanding gentlemen who were escorting you to the Commodore's office, I believe. So how is it that I find you on my boat?"  

"Your boat?" I retorted sarcastically. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, _Captain_. This here is Commodore Norrington's _boat_."

"Was, luv. Past tense. And I don't believe that answered my question."

I wanted to tell him what he could do with his question, but I didn't. Firstly because he was holding a very sharp sword to my very exposed neck, and secondly because as we were talking we were wasting time. And I was in no mood to be wasting time when Elizabeth's life was at risk.

"Well, Sparrow, I believe you already know the answer to your question as you certainly didn't mind sharing it with the two redcoats of whose custody I was in. I'm going after Elizabeth."

He let out a laugh and let his sword fall.

"No your not."

"_Yes_, I am." I said firmly.

"No, luv. It's too dangerous. Especially for the daughter of a _Governor_." He said the last bit with the hint of a sneer.

"Yes, I know. But I'm still coming along."

 "Look, luv, you have no idea what you are dealing with, so there is no way I can let you come along."

"Hmm… Only wrathful, skeletal pirates on the search for a cursed treasure…" I blinked in surprise. _Where did that come from?_

Jack's eyebrow arched and he gave me a look mingling between shock and intrigue.

"Fine." He said, handing me a rope attached to one of the masts. "Pull on that" was all he said before directing Will towards another mast.

Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be.

I looked at the rope in my hands, wondering if I should mention that I had never been on any boat that wasn't run by a motor. I jumped a little at the recollection, noting that these people would not have any idea what a motor was. I began to pull the rope. As I did, the sail above was let down, making a white wing which was puffed out by the wind. 

I paused for a moment to admire the beauty of it's flapping form, and that mingled with the feel of the wind lifting my hair and the smell of salt which permeated my nostrils it was not hard to see why so many gave their lives up to a life of the sea.

A pair of hands taking hold of the rope I still held snapped me out of my reverie and I turned to see Will who was busy securing the rope.

I bit my lip nervously, unsure of where I stood with the man. Was he still angry for me saving Jack's life? But if he was, how could he be? After all, it was he who had teamed up with Jack to 'commandeer' this ship.

I coughed lightly to gain his attention. "So, Will, what's the story?"

 "What do you mean?"

"Well, yesterday you were trying to kill Sparrow, now suddenly I find you and him partners in stealing the fastest ship in the Navy?"

Will's features darkened. "I was not about to sit back and forfeit Miss Swann's life to the hands of a bunch of savage pirates and incompetent Naval officers." He said fervently.

"So you break Sparrow out of jail and commandeer this ship? Aligning yourself with a _savage pirate_ whom you despise and tried to kill?"

He looked uneasy. "Yes."

"Miss Gateau," drawled Jack from the helm. "Please enough with your compliments, they go straight to my head."

"I don't doubt that." I muttered.

He either didn't hear or ignored me, and I figured I'd leave the boat …ship sailing up to the professionals and found myself a nice pile of coiled up rope to plump myself down on and tried to relax and enjoy the sun.

I half watched as Will pulled on various ropes under Jack's directions from the helm, but the gentle rocking of the boat mixed with the hot Caribbean sun was enough to lull me into a kind of stupor and eventually I let my eyes drop.

_I was in a dark room full of rows of seats. There was a gentle murmur of voices which gradually subsided as the curtains at the front of the room parted to reveal a screen with an image of a ship sailing through the mist. I could hear the voice of a young girl singing. "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! __We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up -"_

A wave crashed against the side of the boat, startling out of my dream and I opened my eyes to see Will busy sharpening his sword with Jack still at the wheel staring intently ahead.

I closed my eyes to try and sort out some of my confusion which the dream had sparked. It was a movie theatre, I remembered. But there were no movie cinemas where I was right now. I knew that without a doubt. So where was I from, and how did I get to where I am now?

I sighed at the mysteries which I could have no hope of deciphering. At least not until my memory returned.

Will's voice interrupted my thoughts as he addressed Jack. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Muttered Jack in a seemingly disinterested tone. He did not turn around.

"My father, Will Turner." Continued Will in a strong voice. "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

This announcement could not help but prick my curiosity, and I sat up.

"I knew 'im." Admitted Jack. "Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner . Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good Pirate." Jack said, turning to look at Will. "I swear you look just like him."

My mouth opened in shock, and I'll admit, the corners of it did twitch in amusement at the announcement that Will's father was a 'savage pirate', as he had so eloquently termed them.

"It's not true." Cried Will defensively, getting up. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable sailor who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack retorted with his characteristic lack of tact.

Will unsheathed his sword threateningly. "My father was not a pirate."

"Ah, Will, apparently he was… so why don't you put that sword away and accept it?" I said quickly, getting up from my spot and taking a couple of steps towards him.

He threw an angry glance at me. "Not until he takes it back!"

Jack didn't appear to be phased by Will's threats. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd of killed you."

"Well then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack asked, turning his head to look at Will. In a sudden movement, he jerked the wheel to the right. Will barely had time to register what was happening before he grabbed the boom that was sent flying and found himself dangling precariously over oceans waves.

I let out a scream of shock and fear and clamoured up the stairs that led to the helm. "Are you mad?" I screamed at Jack. "Bring him back in!"

I struggled to turn the wheel but Jack's strength easily arrested my attempts and he caught me in firm grip around the waist and pulled me away from the wheel.

"Easy, love." He cooed as my struggling limbs sought contact with his body.

My attempts were in vain as he continued his tirade towards Will. "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man _can _do, and what a man can't do. For example, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that one day. Now me for example, I can let you drown, despite this little lady's struggles, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onesy, and judging by Miss Gateau's behaviour, she ain't gonna be much of a great help. So…" He reached out an arm and swung the boom back over the deck and released me. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" He jumped down the steps and picked up Will's sword and offered it to him.

Will, who had fallen to the deck panting, looked gingerly at it before accepting it. "Tortuga?" He asked.

I saw Jack grin. "Tortuga."

I looked from one to the other. "What's Tortuga?"


	8. Chapter Seven

* * *

Tortuga, it turned out, was a rock. A small, wild, almost uninhabited island. As we approached it the only signs of life I could see were concentrated to one port in a small cove.

But from the way Jack talked about it you would have thought it was Athens in the Golden Age of Greece.

I had spent the remainder of the journey searching for any signs of food I could find below deck (with meagre results) and by pondering the mysteries of my past and of the medallion that hung around my neck. There was also quite a bit of time spent worrying about Elizabeth, I could not get it out of my head that if she died because she did not have the medallion, it would be all my fault. I went over and over the events of the pirate attack in my head, torturing myself into believing that had I acted differently, or just handed the gold over to the pirates, that we would not be in this predicament.

It was from these happy thoughts that I was interrupted from at Jack's exuberant call of "Land ahoy!"

Night was falling rapidly as we approached the settlement, gliding like a swan on the calm waters. As we neared the lights of the town I saw a grin on Jack's face as he and Will pulled on various ropes as they prepared to come into land. His excitement was evident and I walked over to where he was steering the boat.

"Anything I can do?" I offered, not wanting to appear like a complete invalid just standing there watching.

Jack gave me a look and raised his eyebrow. "I very much doubt it." He said with a grin, then with a gesture of his hand towards the rock, "Just lie back and feast you eyes on the finest known port in the Caribbean."

As I looked I could hear the mingled sounds of laughter, shouting and music drifting across the water along with the not so occasional bang accompanied by small flashes of light.

I looked back at Jack sceptically. "So what's so good about this port again?"

He didn't answer but turned his gaze towards the port, the grin on his face was wide enough to reveal gold teeth and his triumphant posture made it appear like he was a king returning to his kingdom in glory.

And, I thought with a smirk, with his ego I wouldn't be surprised if that's how he saw himself too.

In what seemed like no time at all, the three of us were walking down the main street of Tortuga; Jack striding forward eagerly, obviously taking up the violent and loud atmosphere with some delight, while Will and myself lingered a few steps behind looking around shocked and, myself at least, slightly disgusted.

I could not imagine a place viler and more utterly lacking in decency and morals.

Everywhere I looked I could see drunkards drenching themselves in rum or some other alcoholic beverage, men shooting pistols into the air or even at bottles placed atop of people's heads, and women flaunting themselves openly.

As we walked I saw Jack snatch the walking stick off a passing drunk, who staggered for a few steps before falling to the ground.

"Jack!" I cried, bordering on stopping to see if he was alright.

"What?" He asked, stopping and turning to look from me and then to the prone figure. With a wave of his stick he dismissed both the man and my indignant outrage. "'Ee would of collapsed anyway. But more importantly," He said in a more serious voice and holding up a forefinger to accentuate his next sentence. "It is indeed a sad life that has not breathed deep this sweet, proliferous scent that is Tortuga, savvy?" He turned to thump a hand on Will's back. "What do you think?"

Will looked around with a look of disgust before replying; "It'll linger."

I don't think Jack picked up on Will's tone.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. Or any woman, eh, luv?" He added with a sly grin watching my alarmed attempts to fend off a groping drunk. With a quick poke of his stick he poked the offending drunk in the direction of another woman. "Stick close to the blacksmith." He said patronisingly.

I decided that that would be a good idea and hastily grabbed Will's offered arm.

"Quite a town..." He observed quietly to me.

I nodded my agreement but was distracted by a thin woman in a red dress with rouged lips and red hair walking towards us from a group of matronly women standing next to a building with the sign 'Buy a Bride'.

"Scarlett!" Cried Jack as she reached him and I let out a loud laugh as Scarlett slapped him across the cheek making his head whip round.

"Not sure I deserved that." Remarked Jack as she walked away.

Another woman, this one in a white dress and blond hair, immediately came up to Jack in Scarlett's wake.

"Giselle!" I thought I could detect a hint of apprehension underneath his tone.

"Who was she?" Giselle demanded, motioning her head in the direction of Scarlett.

"What?"

"That was Scarlett." I jumped in gleefully, earning Jack another slap.

"I may have deserved that." He admitted.

I didn't try to hide the amusement on my face. "You know," I said to Jack with a grin, "I think I'm beginning to warm up to this town."

He narrowed his eyes and smirked at me before continuing down the street.

I raised my eyebrows in amusement to Will, who looked as though he was fighting back laughter himself. "So what'd you do to piss off those women anyway, Sparrow?" I asked, filled with sudden curiosity.

He paused and spun around. "It would appear that we have different ways of defining the term 'honest'."

I raised my eyebrows. "Now why doesn't that surprise me?" I mocked.

Jack studied me for a moment with narrowed eyes. "Well it t'would appear that I ain't the only one present with that problem, _Miss Gateau_."

I put my hands on my hip. I was getting sick of these constant connotations and opened my mouth to confront him, but he had already turned and was walking away.

Will looked around in a disheartened way at the men brawling in the streets. "How exactly are we meant to find a crew of decent sailors in this mob?" He asked Jack loudly.

"It just so happens that you know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga." Jack boasted.

"Who?" I asked sarcastically and pointed to a man who had just fallen off a stack of barrels and was lying face down on the ground. "That man over there?"

Jack ignored me and led us out of the main hustle and bustle of the town. He passed his stick to Will, who passed it to me. I looked at it for a moment then dropped it unceremoniously to the ground.

Jack paused to pick up three buckets which were lying outside a door and handed one to me and one to Will.

Following his lead, we dunked them into a trough of water, filling them to the brim.

"What exactly are we going to do with these?" Asked Will suspiciously, causing Jack to grin.

We followed Jack's sauntering figure to behind a pub to where we found a man asleep on top of three large pigs. A nearly empty bottle of perhaps rum was lying next to the man and an ungodly stench accosted my nostrils, making me gag.

Jack looked at the man for only a moment before flinging the entire contents of his bucket onto the poor man with evident amusement, causing the man to splutter and sit up, knife drawn and cursing loudly.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He stopped when his eyes fell upon Jack. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, s'bad luck!"

"Ah," said Jack with a grin, stepping forward and crouching down in front of the man. "But fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking!"

I blinked, lost for a moment in the rapidity of Jack's speech. The man also took a minute to peer at Jack, confused, but quickly assented.

"Aye, that'll about do it!" He growled good naturedly as Jack pulled him to his feet.

As he took a step forward Will splashed the water from his bucket onto the already wet man.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Shouted the man.

"That was for the smell." Will retorted calmly.

Jack looked from Will to the man as though this was completely acceptable, and the man shrugged.

"Miss Gateau…" Jack said invitingly, stepping me aside and motioning for me to spill mine.

"No, no." I said hastily, putting my bucket neatly down and stepping away from it. "I've… ah… heard it's bad luck to splash a man three times in one night."

The relief in Gibbs' eyes nearly made me laugh.

- - -

Once inside a small but very crowded pub, the man from the pigs, Gibbs as his name turned out to be, found his way to a table in a quiet corner while Jack headed to the bar to purchase the promised drink. Will positioned himself sullenly leaning against a pillar, close enough to the table to be in earshot.

I myself was busy gaping around the room, taking in the abundant amount of candles casting light on the brawling men and immodestly dressed women. My eyes widened in disbelief as they fell upon a goat that was happily sitting on top of the bar.

I felt Jack's arm wrap around my waist as he passed, holding in one hand two mugs of rum, and he unceremoniously led me over to where Will was standing.

"Keep a sharp eye on the lass." He instructed Will as he let go of me and continued onto Gibbs.

"I can look after myself, thankyou!" I retorted sharply.

"Not what worries me." He returned over his shoulder, leaving me to pout and take my place next to Will on the pillar.

"He doesn't trust you." He commented quietly, half questioningly.

I glanced over to where Jack was teasing Gibbs with the mugs. "I noticed."

"Should I?"

I looked at him, taken aback. "What do you mean? Of course should. Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, first you have no memory, then you are a kidnapped Governor's daughter, and now you are off to rescue a woman who you hardly know. Not to mention the fact that you risked your own life to save the life of a pirate, I can't help but feel a little uneasy, Miss Gateau."

He said the last part possibly a little too loud, for a large woman with abundant cleavage nearly bursting out of her dress, came and began to lavish herself onto Will.

"If ye'd be wanting Miss Gateau," she said with a loud giggle as she walked her fingers up Will's arm. "She's right over there." She pointed to a young woman sitting at the bar, deep in conversation with the man sitting next to her.

"_That's_ Miss Gateau?" Asked Will, a shocked expression was on his face and he looking back and forth between us.

"Aye," the large woman purred in what I can only guess she thought of as seductively. She suddenly let out a laugh, high pitched and short. "Whoops, I wasn't s'posed to tell enyone 'at!"

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even describe how I was feeling in words. I just gaped and stared at the woman whom I had been told was me. I didn't look at Will, didn't wait to see if his shocked expression changed into an accusing one.

I left him leaning against the column clumsily trying to fend off the woman's advances and crossed the room to the bar, avoiding the brawling drunks and pushing away any stray, groping hands.

I stood for a moment before the woman, Miss Gateau. Her dress was plain yet not revealing or immodest in anyway, her complexion was fair and her hair was dark. Black like mine was. I opened my mouth to say something, but could not find any words.

On noticing my presence she stopped talking to her companion and looked at me, sizing me up with one glance up and down my body.

I shook my head slightly, trying to force myself out of my stupor. "Uh… Miss Gateau…?" I uttered dumbly.

The man beside her stood up defensively, but her face remained calm. "Oui?"

Oh, god, she speaks French… of course she speaks French. "Uh…" _How do I say 'can you speak English' again?_ "P…parlez-vous l'anglais?" I stuttered.

"Oui." She replied pertly.

I realised how stupid I must look standing there gaping and stammering. I swallowed and frowned in confusion. "Aren't… you're supposed to be kidnapped?"

She laughed but the man beside her bristled.

"You're a little young for a marine, aren't you?" He snapped.

"I'm not…"

Miss Gateau laid a restraining hand on his arm. "Did mon father send you?" She asked dryly in a heavily French accent.

I shook my head vigorously. "No, I… Jack said… They thought I was you…"

A sudden crash and a scream sounded from behind me, causing the raucous crowd to fall silent. I turned to see Will standing behind a kicked over table, brandishing his sword. A thin woman with her dress falling off her shoulder quickly hurried away from him into the crowds. I could see Jack and Gibbs still sitting at the table, muttering something. Jack was looking at Will with an expression of bemusement.

Suddenly there was too little air in the dense pub. The sea of noise and movement started up once more and I felt myself go dizzy. My hand went to my forehead in a dazed motion. The only thought in my head was to get out of there and I quickly stumbled away from Miss Gateau and the man, heading for the nearest exit and escaped from the smoky interior.

On the street waves of jeering faces leered at me but I hardly noticed them as I pushed my way past intoxicated bodies, turning into a dark alley beside the pub. I splashed my face with water from an open barrel and slid to the ground beside it. My body was shaking, my breath was coming in dry sobs. I let my head fall into my hands.

_  
_

_I wasn't Ebony Gateau._

The truth had never been bitterer. I was back to being just Ebony. Lost and hopeless, without identity or any chance of finding it. I shuddered as I felt two tears roll down my cheek.

Why was I reacting like this? Had I actually believed myself to be Miss Gateau?

I let out a short laugh at my stupidity, then regretted it as I recollected that my dress did not like laughter, or any other kind of breathing other than very small breaths. I hated the dress, with a passion. I had only been forced to wear it due to the common belief that I was in fact the daughter of a Governor.

More tears fell as I remembered the events of that day, yesterday. It seemed so long ago since I had woken up in the forge, so long ago since Jack had held me at gunpoint and pronounced to the world that I was Miss Gateau, daughter of the Governor of Haiti.

Well at least I now understand the constant jibes about me calling myself Miss Gateau.

I froze as I heard footsteps coming in my direction and willed them to keep walking past me.

They didn't. Instead, they stopped in front of me, carrying with them the scent of rum and smoke.

"Miss _Gateau_?" Came the voice of Jack Sparrow with it's usual sneer on the name.

I seethed and pushed myself up off the ground, glaring at him.

With a quick movement of my hand I hit him across the face with a resounding slap.

"Don't you _dare_ say you didn't deserve that!" I hissed at him furiously before turning and walking down the alley.

I heard him curse before starting to follow me.

I sped up.

"Miss Gateau!"

I spun around, my eyes narrowed. "Why are you calling me that, Sparrow?"

"As I recall, luv, it's been you who's been brandishing that name around town."

"No, Sparrow, that would have been you! And thanks a bloody lot for it too!" I shouted, unable to contain my anger.

"You could of _denied _it at any point, luv."

"Oh, you figure do you? At which point exactly could I have denied it? The point where you were holding me at gunpoint? Or the point where I didn't know any better than to accept the name? The point where I was so confused about who I was that I was willing to grab at any clue that would lead me to remember…" I turned away, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of seeing the tears that were now pouring down my face.

A pause.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite catching your drift, luv."

I sighed. "I woke up yesterday with no memory of who I was or where I was from. Nothing. Will found me lying on a beach, for God's sake!" I told him scathingly. "Then you come along and say that I'm 'Miss Gateau', and I'm taken in by the Governor and told that I fit the physical description. So what else am I meant to believe?"

Jack was silent for a moment.

I didn't turn around.

"Oh." He said at last.

__

_"Oh."_ I mocked. "Thanks to you, Sparrow, I am stuck in a corset and Elizabeth has been kidnapped! If you hadn't been so eager to save your own neck at the expense of others'-"

"And how exactly is it my fault that poor Elizabeth got herself kidnapped?"

"Had you not named me a Governor's daughter, I would not have been in Governor Swann's house when the pirates attacked, and I wouldn't have-" I stopped abruptly. I had been about to mention the medallion.

"Yes?"

"…I wouldn't have told her that it was the gold they were after and she wouldn't have gone to Barbossa to negotiate, and thus, she wouldn't have been kidnapped." It was half true…

A wind blew and the cloud that was covering the moon parted exposing its waxing face and leaving a silvery light over everything.

I felt his breath stir my hair as he stepped up behind me so that his mouth was next to my ear. I looked away. "One more thing, luv, having lost your memory, how is it exactly that you knew the gold to be cursed, and the object of the pirates plunder?"

I swallowed and looked down, remembering the ghostly image of the skeletal hand holding the coin. How could I explain that? "The… pirates who attacked the house, they, ah, mentioned it." I lied.

I felt the metal of the medallion burn cold in my flesh. I did not mention it to Jack.

A cloud drifted across the sky to cover the moon once more and Jack stepped back. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Come on." He uttered darkly walking out of the alley.

I followed silently and he said nothing more.

I was led through the streets away from the crowds and brothels into a quieter part of town filled with closely packed houses.

As I walked I wiped my tear stained face with my hand. I did not try to think about anything, I hardly cared where we were going. All I wanted was to fall into the deep oblivion of sleep.

Jack stopped at a door and rapped sharply on the wood. He did not look at me.

I swallowed my shock as the door swung open to reveal none other than Miss Gateau. The _real_ Miss Gateau, that is. She stood back to allow us entry, then swung the door shut with a bang. She barely afforded me a glance.

I had no time to ask any questions, even if I had thought that they might be answered, as Jack motioned for me to follow him as he walked through the house and up some stairs onto a second landing. I followed him down a corridor until he stopped at the third door on the left.

He opened it for me but as I tried to enter he threw an arm across the entrance blocking me.

He studied me without saying anything for a minute. His expression was unreadable.

Then he leaned in slightly. "Don't be thinking for a moment that I believe your reasons for coming on this voyage, luv. Truth of the matter is, I don't trust you."

I met his stare but said nothing and he moved his arm out of my way allowing me to enter.

I closed the door behind me and took out the medallion, holding it in my hand.

"Trust me, Jack," I whispered to the door. "The feeling's mutual."

* * *

Wheeee!!

I finished another chapter! And I'm actually very happy with how this one turned out! Yayness!!

By the way, in case anyone was wondering, the reason the real Miss Gateau speaks French is because Haiti was a French colony, and actually, Tortuga is just off the coast of Haiti.

…Now, a few short apologies, and many thanks are in order!

First of all, I am VERY sorry about the big, long, humungous gap before I posted the last chapter. Really sorry… I just sorta ran out of spark, and I couldn't decide how I was going to write it, and Will was giving me the shits, but hey, it's up now!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter Five:

**CompleteOpposites: **hehehe…. Yes, I do like my cliff hangers "Always leave them wanting more." Thanks for your review, it's great to here that my story is entertaining you.

**Morph: **Thankyou! So you think you know what's going to happen, eh? I hope you don't, I like keeping my readers guessing so you'll have to tell me if it's getting too predictable, he he.

**Saiyan-cheetar-girl: **Ouch, two projects! That really sucks, I hope you got them done, coffee is god. I've learnt (and am probably still learning) the procrastination lesson the hard way. Happy to help you stay awake though! I'm glad you think this story is original, hopefully it'll stay that way. I'm actually having a lot of fun with the vocab, even if it is sometimes a struggle to find the right words for Jack, but then again, I'm quite weird! Thanks for you review!

**Cheekybrunette: **yay! I'm glad it entertained you and you liked it! I have to agree with you on Melbourne being nicer than Sydney, apparently it's the most liveable city in the world, but then again, I am probably not the most impartial person.

Argh, I'm jealous! I want to have finished high school! What a lovely dream! I actually had a dream about Johnny D last night, he came to lunch and started playing with my dog and I took a photo of him with my camera. It would have been better had he been in his pirate costume at the time, but oh well. It was still nice. I hope you're having fun at Uni/TAFE!

**Panny Savage: **Yay! Thankyou, I'm glad you like it and that it's different. I'll try to keep it up!

**JessieRose: **Aw, wow, you think I'm a good writer! He he. Thankyou, I'm really glad you like it.

**Devilslass: **Oh god, whoops. Sorry, I didn't mean to make it _that_ much of an evil ending… I just meant to give it a bit of an edge.. he he. Sorry about the time it took to update..

**VagrantCandy: **Thanks for your review, I think it may have reminded me about my story a bit, not that I had ever _really_ forgotten… anyway… thanks!

And another special thanks to Devilslass and VagrantCandy for reviewing the last chapter before this (whatever number that was).

**VagrantCandy: **…and another update! So soon, too! Gasp, shock horror!

**Devilslass: **hehe, is this soon enough? I would have actually posted it yesterday but my internet is acting very temperamentally at the moment. Anyway, thanks for your review, and the drink!

Now… make me smile and push the happy, little blue button in the bottom left region of your screen and review! Love you all!


	9. Chapter Eight

* * *

The next day I woke early.

My eyelids fluttered open revealing a nearly dark room. I shivered, finding my blanket had been half kicked to the floor as I tossed and turned during my sleep. I had not found any peace during my rest, only a nagging uneasiness, surpassed occasionally by an emptiness. A gut wrenching emptiness. The pillow beneath my cheek was wet from the tears that I had wept whilst I slept.

I swung my feet to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the blanket around my shoulders for comfort rather than warmth. Elizabeth's blue dress lay crumpled in a corner of the room, discarded in a fit of rage and frustration. I liked the white underdress better anyway. Shame it would be so improper for a lady to be seen wearing it. But then again, I wasn't a lady anymore. I wasn't anybody. Just Ebony.

With a sigh, I pulled the blankets tighter around me and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open. The room afforded a brilliant view of the sea, and at this hour the sun was just rising over its edge. It's red light painting the sky crimson and making the calm water of the bay shimmer like rubies.

"Red sky in morning, sailor's mourning." I muttered to myself. Another elusive memory.

With a grim smile I hoped the saying was wrong.

As I surveyed the scene below me, I noticed the town was much more subdued this time of morning. Only the harbour seemed to show signs of life as ships were being loaded for various voyages, or plundering trips.

I don't know how long I stood at the window, looking out. It was as though I was entranced by the view and it wasn't until my eyes fell upon Jack Sparrow's figure striding up the cobblestone street towards the house that I recollected myself.

He entered the house without glancing up once and I waited apprehensively. A few minutes later I turned as a knock sounded on my door and I instinctively took a step backwards.

Miss Gateau entered the room and I let out a small sigh of relief before quickly sinking into a curtsy which she waved away.

"Captain Sparrow has requested that I wake you, but apparently there was no need..." Her obviously French accent made me smile.

Her eyes scanned me from head to toe, pausing and narrowing on my chest.

Confused, I glanced down to see what was so fascinating and my heart jumped a beat as I saw the gold medallion resting against my chest, instead of it's usual place tucked inside of the dress. I cursed myself for my carelessness in forgetting to tuck it back in.

Miss Gateau smiled, "What an unusual trinket." She remarked artlessly.

I smiled feebly and hastily stiffed the 'trinket' down the front of my dress. "Thankyou."

Her eyes roamed the room and stopped on the crumpled blue dress. "But you are not dressed!"

"No." I agreed. "But you know, that's alright. It's actually very uncomfortable, and this white dress is much more my style and I can't actually put the blue one on by myself what with my hand being as it is..." I stammered quickly, holding up my bandaged hand to attest to my excuse.

Miss Gateau's eyes widened slightly. "What has happened?"

I self-consciously clasped the injured hand with my good hand. "I, ah, stopped a sword from flying into the back of Sparrow's neck..."

"Vraiment!?" A look of surprise crossed her face, which soon faded away into amusement. "Je le trouve très distrayante."

"What?"

She smiled placidly. "Nothing. Regardless, c'est not proper for a lady to go out without a proper dress."

"But I'm not a lady, Miss Gateau..."

"You do not know that." She replied.

Did she know I had no memory? I wondered. And in that case, did she know I had thought myself to be her? I coloured slightly.

"I will help you to put it on." She said kindly, and as much as I felt the compliment that a governor's daughter should help me dress, I was dismayed at the prospect of wearing the oxygen restricting dress once more.

Resignedly I stepped into the dress and allowed Miss Gateau to lace up the back. "Not too tight..." I requested anxiously.

She let out a quiet laugh. "I do not like them also." She admitted.

My curiosity about this woman tempered with my uneasiness. "You weren't kidnapped, were you?"

"No."

"Why did you run away?"

"I did not wish to marry mon fiancé."

"Captain Jacques?" I asked without thinking.

"Oui." She was silent for moment. "Captain Sparrow said that you thought yourself to be me."

I flushed. So she did know. "Yes. Uh, sorry, I was going on information from an untrustworthy source."

She let out a huff of amusement.

I was suddenly very curious. "How do you know Sparrow?"

"He helped me escape from Haiti."

I was astonished. "He did? Why?"

"Because I asked him." She gave the strings of the dress one more yank before tying them and stepping back.

I have to admit, she had tied them much better than Estrella had, I could actually breathe comfortably.

"Thankyou." I said, turning around. I was still very confused. "So why did Jack agree? It doesn't seem like the kind of thing he would do without getting something in return."

She smiled. "He doesn't like outstanding debts."

"And he owed you a debt?"

She gave me an odd look. "You ask a lot of questions."

I smiled wanly. "When you are about to set sail with a man you don't trust it's best to ask questions."

She gave a little shrug. "We should go downstairs. The others are getting ready to depart."

Jack was leaning casually against the banister at the bottom of the stairs as Miss Gateau and I descended. He turned to watch us, and I noticed that his eyes met Miss Gateau's for a moment longer than was necessary and his eyebrow raised the tiniest fraction. She returned this with a small nod and his eyes moved on to settle in a perplexing stare on me. I felt like a mouse being watched by a hawk under his gaze and I didn't understand why.

Ill at ease, I refused to meet his glare and focused my attention on the other figures occupying the small foyer, Will, who was flicking his fingers impatiently, and the man who had been with Miss Gateau in the bar the previous night. He was standing solemnly by the door with his arms crossed over his chest, looking up from his intent study of the wooden floorboards when he heard the scrape of our feet on the stairs.

With a smile lightening her face, Miss Gateau swept down the remainder of the stairs and over to where the man was standing, before placing her slender, white hands on his shoulders and rising slightly on her toes and whispering something in his ear. He nodded, and she deposited a small kiss on his cheek, then turned her attention back to the rest of us who were not privy to her private raptures.

I had stopped, a few steps above where Jack stood, not completely willing to pass him without the safety of another body between us.

"Mister Turner, Miss Ebony, Damien will take you to your ship." Miss Gateau announced smiling.

Will turned to Jack. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. I thought I could detect a cold suspicion in his voice, but then again, his voice so often held that tone it was hard to tell.

Jack gave him a patronising smirk. "I'll be coming in a short while, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. You just be a good lad and do as you're told, eh?"

He then turned to me and offered me an arm, which I coolly ignored.

Jack sighed and placed his hand on my back so that he was able to usher me down the rest of the stairs. "That goes for you too, Miss Ebony. Let's see if you can manage not to run off again." He said in a low voice.

"So I'm a prisoner now?" I asked in a deflated voice.

I was deliberately looking away but I could practically feel Jack's eyebrows rise in mock indignation. "Did ye not want to come on this voyage?" His voiced dripped with sarcasm.

I said nothing, immensely grateful when I was handed over to Will, whose offered arm I took immediately.

Damien moved to the door and pulled it open, flinging us a silent motion to follow.

Will gave Jack and Miss Gateau one last look before leading me out into the bright day, and as the door banged shut behind us I shuddered, glad to be free of Sparrow's scrutinising glare.

We walked to the docks in silence. I myself was feeling too uncomfortable after the identity shattering events of the previous night to break the taciturnity, Damien was striding ahead, not appearing to be willing to communicate and Will was caught up in some deep though of his which was making little frown lines appear on his forehead. I pondered the nature of his thoughts for a while, debating silently whether he was thinking about the love of his life who had been whisked away from him, or some other unsettling thought such as the cause of Jack's delay.

"So what should I call you now?" Will's voice startled me out of my reverie and as I looked around I realised we had reached the pier closest to the Interceptor. Damien was leaning against a post, looking impatient and every now and then glancing over to the way we had come.

I turned back to Will and shrugged. "Ebony, I guess."

There was an uncomfortable pause which I felt the need to break.

"Sorry if it, ah, seemed as though I was lying..."

Will shrugged. "It's not as though it was your fault." I gave him a look and he elaborated. "Sparrow explained the mix up after you and he returned last night."

"Good to see he hasn't been talking about me with everyone, then." I grumbled.

"Actually, he was asking a lot of questions about when I found you."

"Why?"

Another shrug. "Whatever the reason it certainly put him in a fine mood this morning." Will said sarcastically.

"What did you say to him, then?"

"Only that I found you on a beach with no memory."

"That's what I told him."

"And he still doesn't trust you?"

"Apparently not." I noticed my hand had unconsciously risen to finger the chain around my neck and I dropped it quickly.

Will, however, just grinned sportingly. "Three guesses what he's talking about now."

I could only return the grin half-heartedly and seated myself on a large crate sitting at the beginning of the pier, watching the busy scene of men carting crates and supplies into boats to be rowed out to the Interceptor, directed by none other than Gibbs, who much to my surprise appeared sober this morning. He glanced in my direction and tilted his head in an acknowledging nod, which I returned.

With a loud grumble of my stomach I realised how long it had been since I had eaten a proper meal. No wonder I was feeling slightly weak headed. Next to the crate was a large bunch of rather green bananas and I picked the ripest looking banana from the bunch and was about to peel it when I spotted Jack's figure striding towards the docks, his long black coat billowing out slightly behind him. Even from a distance I could see a grin on his face.

"Morning, all." He called airily, strutting towards us casually.

I looked at Will, my eyebrows raised slightly, wondering if he had noticed the extreme mood swing that had occurred in the fifteen-minute time space.

Damien moved towards Jack and held out his hand which Jack took without hesitation.

"Always a pleasure, Damien, my lad." Jack said grinning.

"Same to you." Came the reply, then with a grin, "Better luck on this voyage."

Jack smirked sourly.

Will and I exchanged a look.

With a short bow towards Will and myself, Damien headed back up the road we had come.

"Jack!" Gibbs' voice loudly protruded from the other side of the pier. "There ye be! Come see what we got!" He came over to us and gestured wildly to a group of men to assemble themselves into a line.

Jack looked at Will with something akin to smugness, and clapped him on the back. "Come, lad, lets take a looksee at the sturdy and able-bodied crew 'this mob' has spat at."

He turned to me and tipped his hat in a gentleman-like fashion and plucked the uneaten banana out of my hands. "Ta," he said before strolling up to the head of the line with Will following.

Gibbs' voice came floating over to where I remained sitting. "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast, each man worth his salt – and crazy to boot!"

I glanced over to the assemblage of sailors and smiled in amusement. This 'able-bodied crew' of Jack's was anything but the fit crew of strong young men in their prime I was expecting. Instead it was made up of an assortment of men ranging from a midget who did not look as though he could reach a majority of the sail ropes, to a number of old men who didn't look as though they could pull on them. I stole a look at Jack and Will who were strolling down the ranks inspecting the men, and my pleasure increased to see Jack's meagre attempts to hide his own dismay at the sight. Will, however, was subtly gloating. He leaned towards Jack slightly and said something in a low voice, causing Jack to glare at him and take a few steps forward and turn to face a grizzled old man with a multitude of grey hairs protruding from beneath a bandana. "You sailor!" He barked at the poor man, who in defence for his age barely blinked.

"Cotton, sir" Gibbs informed Jack promptly.

"Mr Cotton..." Jack began, wriggling his shoulders back to make himself appear taller as he stared Mr Cotton down. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to stay to in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

There was a long pause in which nobody spoke.

"Mr Cotton!" Jack barked. "Answer man!"

"He's a mute sir." Gibbs remarked helpfully, stepping forward. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out." At this point Mr Cotton obligingly opened his mouth to show Jack and Will his lack of tongue, making both men recoil, Jack particularly jolted, stuck out his own tongue. Had I been in a better mood I might have laughed at his obvious discomfort. Gibbs continued on, "so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No ones yet figured out how."

I shook my head in disbelief at this ridiculous statement, even more amazed when Jack took a step forward, and turned to face the bright, tropical coloured parrot sitting on Mr Cotton's left shoulder.

"Mr Cotton's ...parrot." He said, looking quite disconcerted. "Same question."

The parrot gave a loud squawk before screeching, "wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"And that would mean...?" I asked loudly.

"Mostly we figure that means yes." Gibbs explained sheepishly.

Jack raised his eyebrows at me. "'Course it does." He turned to Will. "Satisfied?"

"As satisfied as the cat who swallowed the canary, then choked on it and died." I grumbled beneath my breath.

"Well, you've proved them mad." Will shot back at Jack.

"And what's the benefit to us?" A voice cried out from further down the line, fairly close to where I was sitting, asking the question that must have been playing on the minds of most of the men assembled there.

I noticed Jack's demeanour go from confident to unsure in a heartbeat.

He edged down towards the owner of the voice hesitantly, and gingerly lifted the brim of the wide hat that was hiding the face of the speaker as though he was expecting something to jump out from underneath and attack him.

In a brave motion he whisked the hat off the sailor's head, revealing a young black woman with long hair that fell down as the hat was removed. Jack gave the woman a grim smile.

"Anamaria."

Anamaria slapped him.

In spite of myself I felt my face work it's way into a grin and noticed many of the sailors appeared to also be having trouble keeping a straight countenance.

"I suppose you didn't deserve _that_ one, either." Piped Will cheerfully, coming up behind Jack.

Jack turned around with a grimace. "No, that one I deserved."

Anamaria gave a vigorous nod, as if to say, 'ah huh.'

"You stole my boat!" She shouted at Jack, poking her finger threateningly in the air in front of his chest.

Jack held up his forefingers in defence. "Actually..."

She slapped him again. Rightly so, I thought.

Jack's head whirled around and he opened his mouth wide in a silent cry of pain. "_Borrowed._" He accentuated desperately. "Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" She shouted, taking a menacing step towards him.

Jack seemed to cower backwards before regaining a spark of energy and announcing to the advancing woman, "You'll get another one!"

Anamaria jabbed her finger into his chest. "I will!"

Jack held up the banana in front of him in defence.

"A better one." Suggested Will, cheerfully.

Jack gave a vigorous nod. "A better one." He agreed, accentuating his statement with a thrust of the banana in the air.

"That one!" Announced Will, grinning.

Jack whirled around to face him. "What one?"

Will pointed to the Interceptor, which was calmly floating a hundred or so metres off shore.

"That one!?" Jack cried, then, as though remembering the scary woman behind him, he turned resignedly. "Aye, that one! What say you?"

Anamaria frowned for a minute as though thinking it over, then let out a loud, "Aye!" which was echoed by the rest of the sailors on the pier, and by an "Anchors away!" by Mr Cotton's parrot.

In a furious grab accompanied by a glare, Anamaria snatched her hat out of Jack's hands and made after the swarm of sailors who were returning to their loading duties.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Moaned Gibbs, alarmed. "It's _frightful_ bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

Jack looked up at the blue sky. "It'd be far worse not to, however."

He clapped Gibbs on the shoulder and I noticed his eyes flick to me. "Besides, we wouldn't be leaving the lovely Miss Ebony behind."

* * *

Translations for French:

Vraiment - Really  
Je le trouve très distrayante – I find that very entertaining  
C'est – It's

However, I feel I must add that my French is actually not very good, and so if something I say doesn't actually make sense, then don't blame me, blame my lack of commitment to study the finer points of the language as much as I should.

Author's Note:  
Yes, it has been a very long time since I last posted, a whole term in fact. And I should really know, because during that whole term I was at school, being buried in work and other things to write for English or Literature or History, and on the odd occasion when I wasn't buried in work and able to sit down to write, it pretty much came out crap... SO, I have come to the conclusion that trying to write during the term is almost impossible. Sorry. But at least you have some definite approximation (don't you love oxymorons) of when updates are most likely to occur.  
Except that next holidays, the Christmas ones, I am going to be in France for six weeks as an exchange student, so we will have to see if I have time to write.

Now, many thanks to my faithful and wonderful reviewers!

VagrantCandy: Yes, back to "Just Ebony". It's sad, yet true, but thanks for the review! (Note to self: must stop rhyming.)

Rach: lol, uh.. sorry? Didn't mean to distract you from your work, but I'm glad you liked it so much anyway. I have to admit though, I am surprised at the lack of death threats that cliffhangers normally inspire, it's a pleasant surprise! Sorry about the wait.

Kat: Wow, three reviews! I feel so special.... I'm loving all the twists as well, lol. Screwing with the plot is fun. D I'm happy to hear that it seems realistic with the injuries, that had been worrying me a bit. The same goes for keeping people in character, but hey, I'll take your praise anyway, lol. I hope this chapter entertained you as well, and I just have to say I think we're all wondering what Elizabeth did to stay alive. Good to see another Australian on here!

Morph: Oh.. Sorry to make you forget what you thought was going to happen, but yes, I am very happy that you didn't expect the latest twists! Thanks for your review and I shall try my best to keep it up!

Devilslass: Thanks, I'm glad the last chapter was updated soon enough... sorry about the wait for this one. And I was telling my friend not all that long ago, coffee beans rule the world, and I have them to thank for this chapter.

Cori Chaning: lol, yes I am alive! And ready to inflict my evil genius on the world! coughs and looks around ..."Who said that..?" Anywho... thanks for your review!

Lizzie: Awww... thankyou! I shall take your praise and give you a chapter in return! Meanwhile, I would also love to know what is going to happen next.... D

Hedgehog: Lol! Your review mad me smile and laugh and then get off my arse (or actually not as I tend to write sitting down) and write. Yes, that's right, three hours from 12–3am spent finishing off this chapter. You were half right however, as I had found my spark (which, consequently, had been hiding from my evil homework in the third drawer of my desk) and had half finished this chapter when I got your review. And now it is posted. Rejoices Yayness!

Flister: Look! You get one of these little notes too! Are you not amazed? Yes, such wonders that occur when people shower me in praise.... Anyway, I shall say again, I have only one week left of holidays, but I shall try to write the next chapter in it. Hopefully I might get some writing done when I go away. As for you watching the movie when you were in a critical mood, shame, shame, shame. I am glad to have made you appreciate it more though... you can watch it again now and actually like it!

* * *

As always, please take full advantage of the happy little button in the bottom left-hand region of your screen.


	10. Chapter Nine

* * *

The ship cruised speedily over the waves that tried to batter the bow. 

I was feeling agitated. Despite the sharp wind blowing my hair as proof that we were actually moving, the lack of scenery whooshing past made me feel as though we were getting no where. On many an occasion I could imagine that the quiet placidity of this way of travel would have pleased me, but as it was, I was too anxious to rectify any undue problems that Elizabeth may have encountered. I wished for maybe the fifty-thousandth time that Elizabeth was alright, and had managed to persuade the pirates to... not to kill her.

I turned away from the vast sea and leaned against the railings of the ship. I could see many a sailor rushing here and there securing ropes and any loose objects. The sense of urgency that was given off as these tasks were undergone surprised me, and I stopped the nearest sailor and asked him what was going on.

The midget looked at the sky before answering me. "Jack says a storm's a comin'."

"Red sky in morning..." I muttered to myself as he hurried off.

"And now you know sailor's lore, eh?" Came a drawling voice.

I turned my head and stared at Jack defiantly, trying hard not to let him intimidate me, or at the very least, let him _know _that he intimidates me. "And that matters, why?"

"It doesn't. I just find it amusing, s'all." He said with almost a sneer.

I pulled my lips back in a weak attempt for a smile. "That's wonderful. Did you want something specific or is this just one more friendly chat for me to notch on my belt?"

He glanced down to my waist, where my dress was obviously not belted, raised his eyebrows and looked back at me before answering my question. "Yes. I did. You, below deck."

I stared at him blankly, not comprehending.

"This storm's going to be a rough one, I don't want to run the risk of anything getting thrown overboard."

"What? Concerned for my safety or is it that you're afraid that I'll all of a sudden start throwing random objects off the ship?"

His lips twitched into a sour smile. "No harm in taking precautions." He strolled over to the hatchway and kicked it open with his foot, gesturing for me to climb down.

With a resigned sigh I pushed myself away from the railing. "It would appear that I have no choice." I stated bleakly.

"It would appear that way, yes."

The storm broke an hour or two later, coming up quickly. A sudden crash of thunder halting my pacing which had occupied me steadily for the past hour or so. Stopped in my tracks as I was, I was unprepared for the heavy jolt of the ship as a wave crashed into its side and I was sent sprawling across the small room. With a cry of pain I realised I had flung my injured hand out to break my fall, I felt the bandages dampen with blood once more.

I had little time to worry about this, however, as the ship gave another lurch, sending the loose articles of furniture sliding across the tilted floor, and me scampering hurriedly out of their way. Water streamed down the hatchway, closed only by an open vent, drenching me from head to toe, and the candles flickered wildly as the heavy candle-holders swung violently with the heavy motion of the ship. I cursed loudly as one of them hit my head.

"Right! That's it!" I shouted at the small room, my voice barely distinguishable above the roar of the storm, coming to the conclusion that it could not be less dangerous in this little room than it was out on deck.

I was halfway up the stairs when my hand flew to my neck, remembering what Jack had said about things falling overboard. I didn't want to risk losing the medallion to the angry sea, not when I'd come so far to get it here already. My eyes searched the room and fell on the small table, which contained a drawer. Jumping down, and landing a few feet to the left of where I had intended, I struggled against the swaying room to get to the table and tugged the drawer open. With a decisive pull on the medallion's chain, it released itself from my neck effortlessly, and I shoved it in the drawer. Another wave sent me sprawling as soon as I had slammed the drawer shut, and I wasted no time in groping my way up the ladder and onto deck.

On deck I realised the full futility of a ship in the face of a tempestuous ocean. For a moment I almost believed Gibbs' bemoaning about bad luck as a wave sprawled over the side of the ship and doused my already wet form in water.

I looked around wildly, my eyes skimming over the crew, searching for the maniac who was sailing the ship.

Jack stood at the helm, his stance was easy but there was a wild look in his eyes as he stared straight ahead that seemed to defy the storm to throw it's best.

Close by, Will gripped to a rope for dear life as he attempted to yell something to Gibbs above the noise of the storm. that doesn't work?" I caught his last few words over the wind.

Gibbs gave something of a wild grin. "Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to _find_ north, are we?"

I groped my way over to where they stood, clinging to various ropes. "What exactly _are_ we trying to find?" I yelled.

Gibbs' eyes widened in shock as his head turned towards me, and he made the cross over his chest. Although I did not catch the words, I saw his lips move and felt sure that whatever he was saying had something to do with the mother of God named Mary.

"Miss Ebony!" Will shouted at me frowning ferociously.

"Ebony." I corrected him, absentmindedly, although my voice was drowned out by the howling wind.

"You should be below deck!"

"Why?" I shouted back.

He gave me a look that clearly stated his opinion of my sanity.

"And don't give me that 'it's not proper for a lady', crap, I've just spent three hours sitting in a shoe box, and ten minutes being tossed and thrown about like a piece of driftwood, so I'm really not in the mood."

Another gust of wind roared around us and I glanced anxiously at the sails that seemed to be itching to break away from the ropes that held them. "Are the sails going to hold?" I asked, or shouted really, at Gibbs.

He glanced up at them, let out a "Mother's mercy," and pulled himself up the stairs to the helm, groping at ropes and wood to stop himself being thrown away.

"We should drop canvas, sir!" He bellowed at Jack.

"She can 'hold a bit longer." He returned in remarkable good spirit given that we were on a boat that seemed desperate to keel over and be lost to the waves.

"What's got you in such a fine mood, Capin'?" Gibbs shouted.

I didn't hear his reply but I saw him grin. His eyes skimmed the deck of the ship to land on me and his countenance changed. I saw him gesturing to Gibbs angrily, making Gibbs throw a glance in my direction. In the next instant Gibbs had taken the wheel and Jack was heading down the ladder towards where I stood with Will.

He stood before me for a minute, staring angrily into my face, appearing to be at a loss to say anything. His hands clenched and unclenched, tensing up to form a clawed shape. "I believe I told you to stay below deck!" He shouted at me.

"Where I can be thrown about the room furiously and end up crushed beneath a flying desk? Thanks, but I'm fine up here!"

"That's not what's on offer!" He said furiously, grabbing my arm and attempting to pull me towards the hatchway.

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp. "No. I don't know what it is with you men and the idea that a girl can't handle herself aboard a ship as well as a man, but that's your problem, not mine. And I am staying up here."

I heard an exasperated and annoyed growl come from Jack. "No, your not!" He made another grab for my arm and pulled it at the same moment as another massive wave crashed into the ship. The result of the two different forces being upon me at the one time was enough to make me loose my balance as my feet slipped on the wet deck. Jack dropped his grip on my arm for a minute as he fought to steady himself, and I fell, my head hitting the deck in a jarring impact that made everything go black.

I woke in agony. The ship was still rocking but not with the same force that it had been subject to the night before. My hand went to my head, and with a painful grimace I felt something akin to amusement at the familiarity of the gesture. I tried to count how many times I had passed out or injured myself over the past couple of days and failed, blaming the strange grogginess in my head for my inability to think straight.

Fighting a sudden feeling of nausea, I gave the tiny cabin that I once more found myself in a quick glance, and startled at the fact that I was not alone.

Will was sitting at the desk. His back was to me and he was turning something over and over in his hand. The soft daylight that was beginning to light up the room caught the object, making it flash for an instant, and with a sharp intake of breath I realised the object in Will's hand was the medallion.

I dared not breathe for a minute, a thousand questions regarding Will's possession of the trinket clouding my mind.

As though my lack of breath had suddenly alerted Will to my consciousness he turned his head to look at me. His eyes were more sombre than I had ever seen them. He held up the medallion, his eyes questioning mine more intensely than words ever could. At length he spoke.

"Do you know how this got here?"

"It's mine." I said immediately, unthinkingly saying the first words that came to my head.

Will smacked the medallion down onto the wood of the table, a sudden, loud sound that made me jump.

Unsure and uneasy I eyed Will carefully, searching for some sign that might explain his strange behaviour. Surely he couldn't know about the medallion. There was no way...

"Where did you get it?" His voice was hollow, empty.

"Does it matter?" I asked, trying desperately to bring the conversation away from the dark direction in which it was headed. I tried a light smile but failed.

"Yes. It matters." He paused, although his eyes did not leave mine I'm sure he wasn't looking at me. "It's mine."

A gasped intake of breath filled my lungs and I stared at him, not understanding.

"My father sent it to me, when I was living in England. It was the only thing I had from him. I thought I lost it on the voyage to Port Royal." His gaze returned to me and he repeated his question with more force. "Where did you get it?"

I swallowed nervously. "From Elizabeth. During the pirate attack on the house. It just happened to end up in my hands..."

"Elizabeth..." He repeated in a dazed voice.

I nodded, finding myself unable to say anything, more confused than ever.

I studied Will, trying to discern how much he knew about the medallion. He was not looking at me anymore, he was staring intently at the shiny surface of the gold, studying its intricate pattern.

"It's what the pirates were looking for." I let out. His gaze returned sharply to me. "It's why they attacked the house, why they took Elizabeth, because they thought that she had it. And when they find out she doesn't..." The effect of voicing my fears for Elizabeth's safety out loud was startling, and I let out a strange hiccup of a sob as my eyes filled with tears.

With a scrape of the wooden chair on the floor Will moved over to the bed and sat down on it next to me, his arm awkwardly patting my back. "She'll be alright." He said in way of comfort, although I could hear in his voice the tremor of fear.

I shook my head. "Only if I can get the medallion to her."

I held out my hand for the medallion, wanting to once more examine the object that was causing so much grief and uncertainty.

Will let it drop into my hand and I held it up to the light, which glinted off it.

The sudden sound of the hatch to the cabin being pulled open and I reflexively shoved the medallion beneath a fold of my dress. Will's eyes followed my action then raised to my eyes in a question.

I raised my eyebrows back at Will, willing him to say nothing as Jack descended the stairs into the cabin.

"Well..." He drawled in an almost smug way, leaning casually against a beam. "Woken up have we? Seemed like a pretty nasty fall last night."

"A fall which wouldn't have happened had you not grabbed me." I returned in a slightly lethargic voice.

He sighed exasperated. "Luv, I really don't have the energy to go into the fact that it was your own fault for being up on deck in the middle of a storm in the first place. I just came down to fetch the blacksmith, unless of course, he's busy." His eyes lingered purposely on Will, whose arm dropped self-consciously from my back.

"Are you going to be alright?" Will asked me seriously.

I nodded. "I'm actually just a little tired."

"Come along, lad, let us leave young Miss Ebony to her rest." I ignored the sneer in his voice, waiting for the two men to climb out of the cabin and leave me alone.

With hands that shook slightly more than I would have liked to admit I fastened the medallion's chain around my neck once more and slipped it inside my dress.

I then lay back down on the pillow and stared at the opposite wall for a very log time before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Hmm. 

Well? What do you think?

I'm not even going to give you my opinion of this chapter, but whatever, at least it's done.

And now for my many, many, many thanks...

VagrantCandy: Heh, yes, you could say that there's some "tension" between Jack and Ebony... Thanks for your review!

Irishbabi6: Yay! I'm glad you like it!

Flister: lol, not that you like to brag or anything... I'm glad you enjoyed it though, and I would try to have a nice day except that I am weighed down by the guilt of not studying...

Katweenathesmiley: hehe, thankyou! Actually, the original verse that I heard was "Red sky in morning, sailor's mourning; Red sky at night, shepherd's delight" so I guess it's just one of those things that changes depending on who's telling it. In any case, sailor, seemed to fit, lol. Thanks for your review and I'm really glad you liked it!

Star4: Yayness, glad you like it! I also would like to find out where it's going... I guess only time will tell, lol

Devilslass: hehe, thankyou! Ikes! Sounds like you've got it worse than me with TWO jobs... here I am without even one. Working in a coffee shop would be very fun however... Now excuse me whilst I drool over my keyboard with the thought...

PurpleDreamerStar: It's good to be back! Thankyou so much for your review... what a lovely word 'fantabulous' is, lol

Kat: Yay! Not just one, but TWO reviews! I feel so special! Anyway... You voiced an interesting theory, but I shall say nothing in reply to it, lol :P. Yes, France shall be fun.. although I won't understand anything, but meh.. Shame about you not going to Ireland, I'd love to go there someday. And yes.. I also must have the torture sessions called exams, starting tomorrow in fact, with English, which I am almost certainly going to go crap in because I am spending the day which I had put aside for revision, finishing and uploading this chapter. I hope you appreciate it, lol. I'm also doing Unit 2 Lit, my exam is next Tuesday, I think (probably should check that at some point), and I am oh-so looking forward to writing those ever-so fun passage analysis's on Pride and Prejudice and Turn of the Screw (Please note heavy sarcasm). Oh well, thanks so much for your review(s)... Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

As always, please take full advantage of the happy little button in the bottom left-hand region of your screen. 


End file.
